


Auf der Reeperbahn nachts um halb eins

by quiekemaus



Category: n/o
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiekemaus/pseuds/quiekemaus
Summary: Manchmal kommt es anders als man denkt...





	1. Auf der Reeperbahn nachts um halb eins

**Author's Note:**

> Die realen Personen gehören ausschließlich sich selber und nicht mir. Nichts liegt mir ferner, als irgendjemandem zu schaden. Die Idee und sämtliche Handlungen sind ausschließlich meiner Fantasie entsprungen. Ach ja, und Geld verdiene ich hiermit natürlich auch keins.

„Boah, Klussi. Da hast du aber mal wieder ein Finale rausgehauen. Das war überragend.“  
Völlig fertig von der spannenden Aufzeichnung der Quizshow ‚Gefragt - gejagt‘, bei der er als Moderator soeben Zeuge eines neuen Rekordergebnisses geworden war, beglückwünschte Alexander den neben ihm stehenden jungen Mann zu seiner tollen Leistung.  
„Hat einer von euch Jägern schon mal einundzwanzig Punkte geschlagen?“  
Sebastian, dessen Spitzname sich von seinem Nachnamen Klussmann ableitete, der in der Quizshow aber auch als ‚Der Besserwisser‘ bekannt war, musste kurz überlegen.  
„Nein, ich glaube noch nie. Zwanzig haben mehrere von uns schon gepackt. Wobei man sagen muss, dass die Kandidaten mich im Finale das ein oder andere Mal hätten zurücksetzen können. Dann hätte ich alt ausgesehen.“  
„Aber nicht bei der Leistung. Echt, Glückwunsch.“  
„Danke, Alex! Ich hatte allerdings auch Glück mit dem Fragenset. Das lag mir total.“, gab der junge Mann zu und rückte seine moderne dunkle Brille auf der Nase zurecht. „Man sagt doch immer Glück im Spiel, Pech in der Liebe. Ach nein, andersrum.“  
Alexander lachte laut auf. „Wie war das? Sprichwörter sind nicht so wirklich deins. Wobei der Umkehrschluss schon wieder richtig war.“  
„Stimmt. Und anders herum hätte es aktuell auch nicht gepasst.“  
„Läuft nicht gut in der Liebe?“, hakte der Ältere nach. „Ich dachte, du bist verlobt. Deine Freundin war doch auch schon ein paar Mal mit dir gemeinsam hier.“

Demonstrativ hob der Quizsportler seine Hände und präsentierte sie dem Moderator.  
„Siehst du einen Ring?“  
„Nein. Aber da war doch mal einer, oder?“  
Sebastian seufzte.  
„Wir haben uns letztes Jahr im Spätsommer getrennt, Marie und ich. Hat irgendwie nicht sein sollen. Bei den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen haben wir plötzlich beide kalte Füße bekommen und beschlossen, dass es an der Zeit ist, eine Entscheidung zu fällen, die zwar nicht leicht, aber vermutlich die richtigere ist.“  
„Bereust du es?“, fragte Alexander ehrlich betroffen.  
„Nein. Wir hatten einige schöne Jahre zusammen, an die ich mich gerne zurückerinnere. Trotzdem mussten wir einen Schlussstrich ziehen. Zum Glück noch rechtzeitig vor der Hochzeit.“  
„Als Single lebt es sich auch ganz gut.“, versuchte der Ältere den jungen Jäger aufzubauen. „Da kann man auch am Wochenende noch nachts um halb eins mit Kumpels über die Reeperbahn ziehen, ohne befürchten zu müssen, dass man zuhause Ärger bekommt.“  
„Nachts um halb eins auf der Reeperbahn? Klingt verrucht. Will ich wissen, was du um die Zeit dort machst?“, überlegte Sebastian etwas skeptisch und war sich nicht sicher, ob er dem bekannten Fernsehmoderator mit dieser Frage nicht zu nahe trat. In den vergangenen Jahren hatten sie zwar zahlreiche Stunden gemeinsam im Fernsehstudio verbracht, um neue Folgen ihrer Quizshow ‚Gefragt - gejagt‘ aufzuzeichnen, bei der Alexander als Moderator und Sebastian als Jäger und somit Gegenspieler der wechselnden Kandidaten zum Stammteam gehörten, doch privat hatten die beiden Männer sich eher selten unterhalten.

Erleichtert stellte der Jüngere fest, dass sein Gegenüber sich nicht auf den Schlips getreten fühlte, sondern die Frage tatsächlich beantwortete.  
„Nicht das, was du vielleicht bei Erwähnung des Straßennamens dachtest. Es gibt auf der Reeperbahn auch vernünftige Ecken. Zusammen was trinken, ein bisschen tanzen und gerne auch flirten. Ich bin niemand, der einfach so eine Frau aufreißt und abschleppt. Kann ich mir bei meinem Bekanntheitsgrad auch gar nicht erlauben. Aber was ist mit dir? Warst du echt in all den Jahren, die wir hier die Sendung schon aufzeichnen, noch nie auf Hamburgs größter Partymeile?“  
Etwas verlegen schüttelte Sebastian den Kopf.  
„Nein, ich habe mich ehrlich gesagt bislang nicht hingetraut. Zumindest nicht am Abend. Wahrscheinlich ist der gute Ruf, den die Reeperbahn ja doch zu haben scheint, nicht bis zu mir nach Berlin gekommen. Ich wüsste auch gar nicht, wo ich da hingehen sollte. Und mit wem. Meine Jägerkollegen sind eher nicht so die Partytypen.“  
„Na, man sollte auch echt vorher wissen, wo man hingeht. Sonst kann es in der Tat schnell unangenehm werden. Wenn du magst, können wir beide mal gemeinsam losziehen.“, schlug Alexander ohne lange nachzudenken vor. „Vielleicht direkt heute Abend? So als Abschluss des Aufzeichnungsblocks? Außerdem ist ein Freitag immer ganz gut geeignet. Oder fährst du heute noch zurück nach Berlin?“

Völlig perplex von der Offenheit des Moderators blieb dem Berliner gar keine andere Wahl, als das Angebot anzunehmen.  
„Nein, alles gut. Ich fahre erst morgen zurück. Wann und wo treffen wir uns?“, fragte er und wurde ein weiteres Mal überrascht.  
„Ganz nüchtern kann man da nicht hin. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns erst bei mir treffen, dort ein wenig vorglühen und dann losziehen. Wir können ja unterwegs beim goldenen M vorbei, falls wir später doch noch mal Hunger bekommen. Meistens reicht das üppige Catering hier mir aber bis zum nächsten Tag.“  
„Klingt gut. Also wann?“, stimmte Sebastian zu.  
„Sollen wir sagen so gegen halb neun? Das müsste zeitlich zu schaffen sein.“  
Schnell diktierte Alexander dem Jüngeren noch seine Adresse, die er der Einfachheit halber in sein Handy tippte. Dann mussten sie beide auch wieder los, weil die nächste Aufzeichnung ihrer Quizshow kurz bevor stand.

Unschlüssig stand Sebastian Stunden später frisch geduscht vor dem Kleiderschrank seines Hotelzimmers. Seit er von Marie getrennt war, legte er viel mehr als früher Wert auf sein Äußeres, hatte einige Kilos abgespeckt und auch seinen Kleidungsstil etwas geändert. Dennoch schien für einen Abend auf Hamburgs Partymeile Nummer eins plötzlich nichts Passendes im Schrank vorhanden zu sein. Da die Zeit drängte, entschied er sich letztlich für eine schwarze Hose und ein brombeerfarbenes Hemd mit weißem Blumenmuster. Die obersten Knöpfe des Hemdes ließ er wie gewohnt offen und war tatsächlich recht zufrieden, als er sich im Spiegel betrachtete. Im Badezimmer brachte er seine Frisur mit etwas Haargel in Form und kontrollierte, ob sein Bart an irgendeiner Stelle gestutzt werden musste. Sicherheitshalber griff er zum Schluss noch nach einer leichten Jacke, wenngleich es draußen so warm war, dass er diese vermutlich gar nicht brauchen würde. Mit einem letzten Blick in das Hotelzimmer, das in den letzten zehn Tagen sein vorübergehendes Zuhause gewesen war, verließ er den Raum.  
Das Taxi, das er an der Rezeption zuvor bereits hatte bestellen lassen, fuhr genau in dem Moment vor, als der Berliner aus der Eingangstür des Hotels trat. Er stieg ein, begrüßte den Fahrer und nannte ihm die Adresse, die er zuvor auswendig gelernt hatte, um nicht erst umständlich in seinem Handy nachschauen zu müssen.

Pünktlich um halb neun drückte Sebastian auf die Klingel, deren Schild ganz schlicht mit dem Namen ‚Bommes‘ beschriftet war. Während er auf Einlass wartete, betrachtete er das moderne Mehrfamilienhaus, das nicht so recht in die vorrangig von großen Villen geprägte Optik der übrigen Umgebung passen wollte. Es vergingen nur wenige Sekunden, bis auch schon das Brummen des Türdrückers erklang und dem jungen Mann Einlass gewährte. Immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, spurtete er die Treppe bis in den zweiten Stock hoch, wo Alexander lässig an den Türrahmen gelehnt auf ihn wartete und dabei freundlich lächelte.  
„Hallo Klussi.“, begrüßte der Ältere ihn und machte eine einladende Geste. „Komm rein in die gute Stube.“  
„Hi Alex. Danke für die Einladung.“  
Neugierig betrat der Berliner die Wohnung, nicht ohne zuvor seine Schuhe an der schlichten grauen Fußmatte abzuwischen, und wurde in seiner Vermutung bestätigt, dass die Räume des fast schon pedantisch veranlagten Bewohners einen überaus ordentlichen Eindruck machten.

„Die Jacke kannst du dort aufhängen. Entschuldige, ich bin bis jetzt nicht dazu gekommen, mich umzuziehen. Edgar hatte noch ein paar Dinge, die er mit mir besprechen wollte, und wenn ich ihn nicht irgendwann abgewürgt hätte, würde ich vermutlich immer noch im Studio stehen.“  
Erst jetzt fiel Sebastian auf, dass der Moderator denselben Pullover trug, wie bereits am Nachmittag. Lediglich die Turnschuhe hatte er ausgezogen und lief stattdessen auf Socken durch die Wohnung.  
„Schickes Hemd übrigens. Steht dir.“  
Überrascht von dem Kompliment des Älteren zupfte der Berliner unsicher am Stoff seines Oberteils herum.  
„Danke. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob es ein passendes Outfit für heute Abend ist, aber Blumenmuster liegen ja momentan voll im Trend. Im Hotel habe ich noch mehrere Hemden, die den Eindruck erwecken könnten, ich wäre in der floralen Phase angekommen. Bis jetzt habe ich mich nur noch nicht getraut, sie als Jäger anzuziehen.“  
„Musst du beim nächsten Mal machen. Es kann zwar sein, dass ich dann den ein oder anderen Kommentar fallen lasse, doch du weißt ja, wie das gemeint ist. Ich finde es echt super. Mir würde sowas nun nicht stehen. So, ich springe dann mal kurz unter die Dusche und ziehe mich um. Nimm ruhig auf dem Sofa Platz. Möchtest du schon ein Bier oder so?“  
„Keinen Stress, Alex. Sieh erst mal zu, dass du fertig wirst. Ich habe Zeit.“

Während der Moderator sich fertigmachte, griff Sebastian nach einer der zahlreichen Sportzeitschriften, die ordentlich gestapelt auf einer Ablage unterhalb des kleinen Beistelltisches neben dem Sofa lagen. Interessiert blätterte er in dem Magazin und fand auch schon bald einen Artikel, in den er sich vertiefte. Er sah erst wieder auf, als er merkte, dass sein Gastgeber zurückgekehrt war und zwei Flaschen Bier sowie zwei Gläser auf den Tisch stellte.

„Ach, der Besserwisser bildet sich weiter. Gibts was Spannendes, was ich noch nicht weiß? Die Zeitschrift habe ich noch nicht durch.“, erkundigte sich Alexander, für den es als Sportschau-Moderator mindestens genauso wichtig war wie für den Quiz-Nationalspieler, sich ständig aktuelles Fachwissen anzueignen.“  
„Nichts, was so wichtig wäre, es dem gemeinsamen Bier mit dir vorzuziehen.“, gab der Berliner zurück und legte das Magazin wieder dahin, wo er es hergeholt hatte. Dann füllte er sein Glas mit dem hellen Gerstensaft und hob es hoch, um mit dem Hamburger anzustoßen.  
„Auf einen schönen Abend.“, sagte dieser und hielt sein gefülltes Glas ebenfalls in die Höhe.  
„Auf einen schönen Abend. Und danke nochmal.“  
Die beiden Männer nahmen jeder einen großen Schluck aus ihren Biergläsern.  
„Hach, das tut gut nach so einer langen Aufzeichnungswoche.“, seufzte der Moderator zufrieden und ließ sich, nachdem er das Glas wieder abgestellt hatte, tiefer in seinen Sessel sinken.  
Sebastian betrachtete den älteren Mann eingehend. Der frühere Profi-Handballer, der sich nach seiner aktiven Sportlerkarriere und dem abgeschlossenen ersten juristischen Staatsexamen letztlich dafür entschieden hatte, in die Journalismusbranche zu wechseln, wirkte auf den ersten Blick eher unscheinbar und langweilig. Wenn man ihn jedoch etwas besser kannte, blieb einem nicht verborgen, dass sich hinter der kühlen nordischen Fassade ein humorvoller Mann verbarg, der stets für einen Scherz zu haben war und der sich für die Menschen, die ihn umgaben, einsetzte. Vom ersten Tag an hatte der Quizsportler Sympathie für den Zweiundvierzigjährigen gehabt, da dieser ihn trotz seiner nicht vorhandenen Kameraerfahrung sowie den dreizehn Jahren Altersunterschied sofort ernst genommen und ihn tatkräftig unterstützt hatte.

„Kann ich mich so ins Partyleben stürzen?“, erkundigte sich Alexander, dem nicht verborgen geblieben war, dass er gemustert wurde.  
Erst jetzt fiel dem Jüngeren auf, dass er seine blaue Stoffhose und den grauen Pullover gegen eine moderne graue Stoffhose und ein ebenfalls graues Poloshirt eingetauscht hatte. Dazu trug er ein dunkelblaues Sakko. Komplettiert wurde das Outfit durch dunkelblaue halbhohe Turnschuhe mit heller Sohle.  
Kritisch hob Sebastian seine rechte Augenbraue an, ein Markenzeichen, das er auch in der Quizshow stets dann nutzte, wenn ihm etwas nicht passte, oder er es geschafft hatte, einen der Kandidaten zu besiegen.  
„Naja, als ich weiß nicht so recht.“, überlegte er. „Das ist sicher noch optimierungsfähig.“  
Unsicher schaute der ansonsten so modebewusste Moderator an sich herab.  
„Das meinst du genau wie?“  
„Muss es ein Sakko sein? Ein einfaches Hemd hätte sicherlich auch gereicht, oder?“, vertrat der Berliner seine Meinung. „Ich kenne jetzt deinen Kleiderschrank nicht sonderlich gut, aber eigentlich sollte sich darin schon etwas finden, was für einen Abend auf der Reeperbahn besser geeignet ist.“  
„Sagt der Mann, der noch nie auf der Reeperbahn war. Okay, Hemd also. Irgendein besonderer Wunsch? Farbe?“  
„Hast du was anderes als dunkelblau?“  
„Ach, weißt du was, Klussi? Komm einfach mit, bevor ich mich hier noch dreimal umziehen muss, weil es dem Styler aus Berlin nicht genehm ist.“

Noch während er die Worte sprach, stand der Moderator von seinem Sitzplatz auf und machte Anstalten, das Wohnzimmer zu verlassen. Sebastian, dem die Situation inzwischen doch etwas unangenehm war, sah ihm stumm hinterher, wurde aber schon bald ein weiteres Mal aufgefordert, dem Älteren zu seinem Kleiderschrank zu folgen.  
„Na los, oder brauchst du eine Extraeinladung?“  
„Wenn dir das mit dem Sakko besser gefällt, als ein Hemd, dann ist das natürlich auch in Ordnung. Du musst dich wohl darin fühlen, Alex.“  
„In einem Hemd fühlte ich mich genauso wohl. Und du hast ja irgendwie Recht. Das wäre sicherlich die bessere Wahl. Also, was ist nun? Kommst du mit?“  
Ergeben stand auch der Berliner auf und folgte Alexander durch die Wohnung in sein Schlafzimmer, von wo aus eine weitere Tür in einen begehbaren Kleiderschrank führte.  
„Krass.“, war der einzige Kommentar, der Sebastian dazu einfiel, während er sich fasziniert umschaute. Die zahlreichen Kleidungsstücke hingen ordentlich nach Funktion und Farbe sortiert auf Bügeln. Außerdem war eine Seite des Raumes für ein großes Schuhregal reserviert, bei dem  
vermutlich unzählige Frauen vor Neid erblasst wären.  
„Was?“, fragte der Moderator irritiert.  
„Wie kann Mann nur so viele Klamotten haben?“  
„Das hat sich im Laufe der Zeit irgendwie ergeben. Ich gehe halt gerne shoppen. Also, da vorne hängen die Hemden, such mir einfach was raus. Mit bunt gemustert kann ich leider nicht dienen.“

Eine Weile schob Sebastian die Bügel, auf denen die Hemden hingen, auseinander, zog hin und wieder eines der Oberteile komplett aus dem Schrank heraus, um es zu begutachten, dann aber doch wieder wegzuhängen, bis er schließlich auf ein dunkelblaues Hemd aufmerksam wurde, das er sich gut an dem älteren Mann vorstellen konnte.  
„Hier, nimm das mal.“, schlug er vor. „Ich glaube, das passt sogar zu der Hose und den Schuhen, die du gerade trägst.“  
Ohne zu zögern entledigte sich Alexander seines Sakkos, das er sofort zurück auf einen freien Bügel hängte. Dann zog er das graue Poloshirt über den Kopf und präsentiert dem perplexen Berliner seinen nackten Oberkörper.  
„Also bis ich da mithalten kann, muss ich aber noch ein paar Liegestütz machen.“, mutmaßte Sebastian und reichte seinem Gastgeber das dunkelblaue Hemd, das er bereits vom Bügel genommen hatte. Der Moderator streifte es über und schloss bis auf den obersten alle Knöpfe. Nach einem Blick in den Spiegel drehte er sich wieder zu Sebastian um, der meinte, ein zufriedenes Lächeln im Gesicht des Älteren erkennen zu können.  
„Und? Besser, Herr Besserwisser?“

Kritisch legte Sebastian den Kopf zur Seite und kniff die Augen zusammen, als er den Hamburger erneut begutachtete.  
„Fast.“  
„Was denn jetzt noch?“, fragte der Moderator seufzend.  
„Wieso trägst du das Hemd so hochgeschlossen?“  
„Es kann ja nicht jeder sein Hemd bis zum Bauchnabel öffnen wie du.“, gab Alexander grinsend zurück, trat einen Schritt auf den Jüngeren zu und schob seinen Zeigefinger in den bis zum Brustansatz geöffneten Ausschnitt. Dabei streifte er leicht über die von kleinen dunkeln Haaren bedeckte Haut, was den Berliner kurz innerlich zusammenzucken ließ und ihm ein angenehmes Kribbeln im Bauch bescherte. Völlig verwirrt von seiner Reaktion versuchte er, sich zusammenzureißen und nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken. Er wusste, dass er an seiner Brust besonders empfindlich war, und führte das ungewöhnliche Gefühl darauf zurück.  
„Könntest du schon.“, nahm er ihr Gespräch wieder auf.  
„Ich habe aber diese Brusthaare nicht.“  
„Warum nicht?“  
Alexander begann über das gesamte Gesicht zu grinsen. „Weil auf Stahl nichts wächst.“

Automatisch wanderte Sebastians Blick wieder tiefer und musterte den inzwischen vom dunkelblauen Hemdenstoff bedeckten Oberkörper des Moderators. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass ihm der Anblick des körperbetonten Hemdes, das die gut definierten Muskeln sanft umspielte, durchaus gefiel. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, hob er seine Hände an und öffnete seinem Gegenüber den obersten der verschlossenen Hemdenknöpfe. Auch er ließ für einen kurzen Moment seine Finger ganz bewusst über die bis vor wenigen Augenblicken noch bedeckte glatte Haut fahren und sah Alexander dabei intensiv an.  
„Definitiv nicht zu verachten.“, stellte er dann fest, schob seine Hand noch etwas tiefer über den Stoff und ließ sie schließlich locker an der Taille des Moderators liegen. Ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen, griff der Ältere nach dem Handgelenk seines Gastes.  
„Wieso habe ich den Eindruck, dass du gerade mit mir flirtest?“, wollte er wissen und führte gleich darauf Sebastians Hand zu seinem Schritt, wo sich unter dem grauen Hosenstoff eine leichte Beule abzeichnete.  
Mit einem lasziven Lächeln hob der Jüngere die rechte Augenbraue an.  
„Wieso habe ich den Eindruck, dass es dir gefällt?“, beantwortete er die Frage Alexanders seinerseits mit einer Gegenfrage.  
„Vielleicht, weil es auch dich nicht gerade kalt lässt?“

Mit diesen Worten ließ der Hamburger die Hand des Quizsportlers los und schlang seine Arme um die Taille des Jüngeren, der sich widerstandslos in die Umarmung ziehen ließ.  
„Du hast genau eine Chance, es dir noch anders zu überlegen.“, stellte er dann klar.  
Da Sebastian keine Anstalten machte, sich zu wehren oder die Situation zu beenden, nahm Alexander seinen Mut zusammen, schloss die Augen und ließ seinen Mund langsam auf die einladenden Lippen des Jüngeren sinken. Die Bartstoppeln, die dabei über seine Haut kratzten, fühlten sich im ersten Moment seltsam an, gaben dem Kuss aber gleichzeitig das gewisse Etwas, um sich tiefer in ihn hineinfallen zu lassen. Auch Sebastian hatte seine Arme zwischenzeitlich um den Moderator gelegt und fühlte unter seinen Händen das Spiel der ausgeprägten Rückenmuskulatur. Das Kribbeln, das er bereits zu Anfang in seinem Bauch gespürt hatte, war weitaus heftiger zurückgekehrt, und gab ihm die Gewissheit, dass es richtig war, sich auf dieses für ihn ungewohnte Terrain zu begeben.  
Er drängte seine Zunge leicht gegen die Lippen des Älteren, die sich daraufhin ein Stück weit öffneten und ihm Einlass gewährten. Neugierig verschlangen sich ihre Zungen ineinander und trugen einen sanften Kampf aus, aus dem sie beide als Sieger hervorgingen.  
Schließlich lösten sie sich atemlos aus ihrem Kuss, hielten sich aber immer noch eng umschlungen.

„Was machst du nur mit mir, Sebastian.“, flüsterte Alexander leise und legte seine Stirn an die des Jüngeren, dessen Brustkorb genauso bebte, wie sein eigener. Erneut fanden sie sich zu einem Kuss, knabberten und saugten einander an den Lippen und schickten letztlich auch ihre Hände auf Wanderschaft. Dabei schob der Moderator Sebastian langsam Schritt für Schritt aus dem Ankleideraum zurück ins Schlafzimmer, bis sie am geräumigen Doppelbett des Hamburgers angekommen waren und etwas unsanft dagegen stießen.  
„Ich glaube, ich habe meinen Flirt für den Abend längst gefunden.“, stellte Alexander immer noch leise murmelnd fest, sah den Jüngern jedoch nun unverwandt an. „Wobei ich keine Erfahrung mit dem habe, was wir hier tun. Du?“  
„Meine einzige Erfahrung beruht darauf, dass mein bester Freund und ich uns mit fünfzehn gegenseitig mal einen runtergeholt haben.“, gab auch Sebastian zu und grinste dabei unsicher. „Allerdings habe ich als Wrestling-Fan schon früh gemerkt, dass ein bisschen Homoerotik nie schadet. Wenn man es geil findet, dass sich halbnackte, schwitzende Männer aufeinander rumwälzen, macht man sich schon so seine Gedanken. War aber sonst nie ein Thema.“  
„Noch ist hier ja niemand nackt.“, stellte Alexander fest und wirkte auf einmal seltsam amüsiert. „Lässt sich aber sicherlich ändern.“

Geschickt knöpfte er dem Berliner Stück für Stück das Hemd auf und streifte es ihm von den Schultern. Dann gab er ihm einen leichten Schubs, der zur Folge hatte, dass Sebastian rücklings auf dem Bett landete und mit vor Aufregung bebendem Atem zu dem Älteren aufsah, der sich nun über ihn kniete.  
„Schade um das schöne Hemd, das wir so sorgfältig ausgesucht haben, aber das muss jetzt weg.“, beschloss der Jüngere. Quälend langsam zog er dem Moderator das Oberteil aus der Hose, öffnete nach und nach jeden Knopf und streifte es ihm schließlich komplett ab. Fasziniert streichelte er über die nackte Haut, wobei er sich insbesondere den vor Erregung bereits deutlich verhärteten Brustwarzen widmete, an denen er vorsichtig mit Daumen und Zeigefinger zupfte. Ein erstes leises Stöhnen verließ Alexanders Mund, was dieser dadurch zu verbergen versuchte, dass er sich tiefer über den jungen Quizsportler beugte und ihn in einen fordernden Kuss verwickelte. Dann bahnte sich sein Mund einen Weg von den Lippen des Berliners über dessen Hals bis hin zu seinen Brustwarzen, die er erst sanft mit seiner Zunge umkreiste, ehe er sie komplett mit seinen Lippen umschloss, um genussvoll daran zu saugen. 

Nachdem er sich den empfindlichen Nippeln ausgiebig genug gewidmete hatte, setzte er seinen Weg fort und küsste sich über den Bauch und den Nabel bis hinunter zum Hosenbund. Nach kurzem Zögern machte er sich daran, erst den Gürtel und dann Knopf und Reißverschluss zu öffnen. Gezielt schob er seine Hand unter den schwarzen Stoff und drückte mit sanfter Härte auf die Erregung, die sich unter den Pants des Jüngeren bereits deutlich abzeichnete.  
Überrascht von der unerwarteten Berührung seines Geschlechtsteils warf Sebastian den Kopf in den Nacken und keuchte kurz auf.  
„Ich muss irgendwie diese Hose loswerden.“, sagte er dann und war froh, dass Alexander ihm die Gelegenheit gab, sich kurz aufzusetzen und seine Schuhe, Strümpfe und die inzwischen viel zu enge schwarze Jeans auszuziehen. Auch der Moderator war aufgestanden und hatte sich seiner Schuhe und Socken entledigt. Gerade, als er ebenfalls seine Hose öffnen und abstreifen wollte, kam der Jüngere ihm zuvor. Auf der Bettkante sitzend, zog er Alexander so weit zu sich heran, dass er seine Taille umschlingen und den nackten Bauch mit anregenden Küssen verwöhnen konnte. Er folge der feinen Haarspur, die vom Bauchnabel aus in tiefere Regionen führte. Schnell öffnete er seinem Gastgeber die graue Stoffhose und schob sie ihm über das wohlgeformte Hinterteil, sodass sie fast wie von selbst zu Boden fiel. Ungeduldig strampelte Alexander sein Beinkleid von den Füßen, um gleich darauf auf die Matratze zu krabbeln und sich bequem auf den Rücken zu legen. Mit einer einladenden Geste bat er Sebastian, es ihm gleichzutun, was dieser sich nicht zweimal sagen ließ. Diesmal war er es, der sich über seinen Liebhaber kniete, ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss drängte und anschließend seine Lippen auf Wanderschaft über den makellosen Oberkörper schickte. Mit Genugtuung nahm er zur Kenntnis, dass bei jeder Berührung die Erregung des Moderators weiter anstieg und sein Atem schneller ging, während ein genussvolles Seufzen seinen Mund verließ.

„Darf ich?“, fragte der Berliner schließlich, als er erneut am Bund der enganliegenden Pants angelangt war. Dabei sah er dem Älteren mit einem intensiven Blick in die Augen, um sicherzugehen, dass er seine Entscheidung mit voller Überzeugung traf.  
„Mach! Oder meinst du, ich würde jetzt noch aufhören wollen?“  
Anstatt ihm eine Antwort zu geben, hakte Sebastian seine Finger an beiden Seiten des dünnen Kleidungsstücks ein und zog es dem Moderator langsam von den Hüften. Dabei sprang ihm der bereits deutlich erigierte Schwanz des Älteren entgegen, der sofort seine volle Aufmerksamkeit erhielt. Ohne zu zögern legte er eine Hand um das imposante Geschlechtsteil und massierte es geschickt, bis Alexander ihn zurückhielt.  
„Warte, sonst ist es gleich vorbei, ehe es überhaupt richtig angefangen hat.“, keuchte er mit hörbar schwerem Atem, richtete sich aber auf, um auch Sebastian das letzte Stück Stoff zu rauben und sich dann neben ihn zu legen. Zum wiederholten Mal trafen sich ihre Lippen und liebkosten einander weitaus forscher, als noch am Anfang. Dabei fand Alexanders Hand den Penis des Berliners, den er zuerst vorsichtig, dann jedoch immer mutiger verwöhnte. Als er die ersten Lusttropfen, die sich an der feucht glänzenden Schwanzspitze sammelten, bemerkte, ließ er von dem Jüngeren ab. Mit einem intensiven Blick sah er ihm in die Augen.  
„Würdest du noch weiter gehen wollen? Oder sollen wir es so zu Ende bringen?“, erkundigte er sich und wirkte dabei selbst etwas unentschlossen.  
Auch Sebastian zögerte mit seiner Antwort, wenngleich er eine große Neugierde in sich verspürte.  
„Einen Versuch ist es wert, oder? Ich bin grundsätzlich immer offen für Neues.“

Ohne die Aussage des Berliners zu kommentieren, legte sich Alexander auf ihn und küsste ihn hungrig. Dabei ließ er sein Becken kreisen, sodass ihre harten Schwänze sich aneinander rieben.  
„Sag mir bitte, dass du Gummis und Gleitgel da hast, sonst haben wir ein Problem.“, keuchte der Jüngere als sie sich kurz voneinander lösten. Erleichtert nahm er zur Kenntnis, dass der Moderator nickte.  
„Ja. Badezimmer. Warte.“  
Schnell stand er auf und eilte aus dem Raum. Sebastian sah dem Hamburger hinterher, bis er aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden war. Dann verschränkte er die Hände hinter seinem Kopf und starrte er an die Decke. Mit aller Kraft versuchte er, nicht über das nachzudenken, was sie hier taten.  
Alexander, der wenige Sekunden spätere bereits zurückkehrte, wunderte sich über den sonderbaren Anblick, den der Quizsportler bot.  
„Liegst du da nun erwartungsvoll oder zweifelst du gerade doch?“, versuchte er seine Gedanken zu deuten und erhielt damit die Aufmerksamkeit des Jüngeren.  
„Mir geht grad alles und nichts durch den Kopf.“  
Der Moderator warf eine Packung Kondome und eine Plastikflasche mit durchsichtigem Inhalt auf die Matratze, bevor er selbst ebenfalls wieder auf sein Bett krabbelte und sich über Sebastian beugte. Mit festem Blick sah er ihn an.  
„Wenn du doch nicht willst...“  
„Ich will aber. Trotzdem habe ich einen Heidenrespekt vor dem, was wir hier tun. Ich will nichts falsch machen, weil ich möchte, dass es für uns beide schön wird.“  
„Das wird es. Und ich habe mindestens genau soviel Angst wie du.“

Sebastian löste seine Hände von seinem Kopf und verschränkte sie stattdessen in Alexanders Nacken, um den Älteren wieder zu sich herunterzuziehen. Sofort fanden sich ihre Lippen wieder und die beiden Männer suchten Halt in dem scheinbar endlosen Kuss, bei dem ihre Zungen einen leidenschaftlichen Kampf ausfochten. Es war schließlich der Berliner, der sich kurz aufrichtete und den Moderator sanft auf die Matratze drängte. Zum wiederholten Mal an diesem Abend widmete sich sein Mund ausgiebig dem nackten Oberkörper, wanderte immer tiefer, machte aber diesmal nicht Halt, sondern küsste sich weiter über die Hüften des Älteren bis hin zu seinen Füßen. Dann führte er seinen Weg entlang des anderen Beines wieder nach oben, bis er an Alexanders Mitte angelangt war. Er ließ kurz von ihm ab, um nach der Kondom-Packung zu greifen, eines der silbrig glänzenden Tütchen herauszunehmen und es aufzureißen. Dann rollte er das Gummi sorgfältig über den sichtlich erregten Schwanz des Älteren, wobei er ihn forschend ansah.  
„Okay?“, fragte er sicherheitshalber nach.  
„Mach einfach.“  
Sebastian schob alle Zweifel, die seinen Kopf bevölkerten, zur Seite und beugte sich wieder herunter, um diesmal seinen Mund über die harte Erregung zu schieben und sie so weit es für ihn angenehm war in sich aufzunehmen. Es fühlte sich sonderbar an, das, was er in seinen früheren Beziehungen immer nur aus der anderen Position genossen hatte, nun selbst mit Alexander zu machen, doch er konnte nicht verleugnen, dass es ihn auch erregte, an der imposanten Männlichkeit des Älteren zu saugen und sie gleichzeitig mit seiner Zunge und seinen Händen zu verwöhnen. Vorsichtig tastete er dabei über die Hoden und nahm auch diese schließlich für einige Momente in den Mund. Das unregelmäßige Keuchen, das der Moderator von sich gab, bestätigte ihm, dass seine Berührungen nicht so falsch sein konnten, sondern es genoss, was mit ihm geschah.

Ein kurzes warnendes „Basti, ich komm gleich.“ brachte ihn schließlich dazu, von seinem Liebhaber abzulassen. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Alexander sich so weit beruhigt hatte, dass er sich aufrichtete und seinerseits nach einem Kondom griff, das er Sebastian überstreifte, der inzwischen wieder rücklings auf der Matratze lag und die Augen geschlossen hatte. Auch sein Atem ging stoßweise und er schien die neuen Eindrücke verarbeiten zu müssen. Als er plötzlich die Lippen des Moderators an seinem Schwanz spürte und beobachtete, wie sich sein Mund langsam immer tiefer über ihn schob, während seine Hand geschickt seine Hoden verwöhnte, entfuhr ihm ein langgezogenes Stöhnen. Ein Gefühl von hunderttausend kleinen Blitzen durchfuhr seinen gesamten Körper und er musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, nicht versehentlich in den Mund des Älteren zu stoßen, auch wenn er sich gerade nichts sehnlicher wünschte.  
„Oh jaaaa, das ist so gut, Alex.“, keuchte er und gab dem Moderator so die Bestätigung, dass er alles richtig machte.

Kurz bevor seine Erregung den Punkt, an dem er sich nicht mehr hätte bremsen können, erreicht hatte, ließ Alexander von dem Jüngeren ab, küsste eine zärtliche Spur über seinen Oberkörper bis hin zu seinen Lippen und verwickelte ihn schließlich in einen genussvollen Kuss, den sie erst Minuten später völlig außer Atem beendeten.  
„Okay für dich, wenn du den aktiven Part übernimmst?“, fragte Sebastian geradeheraus, was ihm einen sehr verwunderten Blick des Älteren einbrachte. „Ich würde gerne wissen, wie es ist.“, fügte er als Erklärung für seinen Wunsch schnell hinterher.  
„Wenn du mir hilfst? Ich will nichts falsch machen. Und vor allem will ich dir nicht weh tun.“, stimmte Alexander etwas zögerlich zu.  
„Ich vertraue dir.“

Entspannt und voller freudiger Erwartung rollte Sebastian sich mit leicht gespreizten Beinen auf den Bauch und nahm die Gleitgel-Flasche zur Hand, um sie seinem Liebhaber anzureichen. Dann verschränkte er seine Arme, legte den Kopf bequem darauf ab und schloss die Augen.  
Umständlich öffnete der Ältere die Flasche und ließ ein wenig von dem durchsichtigen Gel auf seinen Zeigefinger fließen. Er kniete sich neben den Berliner, beugte sich zu ihm herunter und küsste sanft seinen Rücken, während er den glitschigen Finger vorsichtig zwischen seine Pobacken schob. Mit kreisenden Bewegungen umfuhr er den angespannten Schließmuskel des Jüngeren, bis sich dieser so weit lockerte, dass er mit seinem Finger ein Stück weit in ihn eindringen konnte. Sebastian gab kurz einen zischenden Laut von sich und kniff die Augen zusammen. Das blieb auch Alexander, der auf jede Gefühlsregung des Quizsportlers achtete, nicht verborgen und er hielt sofort inne.  
„Was ist? Soll ich aufhören?“, fragte er besorgt.  
„Nein, alles gut. Es war nur ungewohnt. Mach weiter.“  
Zögernd kam der Ältere dieser Bitte nach und ließ seinen Finger mit leicht kreisenden Bewegungen so langsam wie möglich immer tiefer in Sebastian gleiten. Wann immer der Berliner sich verkrampfte, stoppte er in seinem Tun und wartete, bis er ein Zeichen bekam, weitermachen zu dürfen. Seine andere Hand wurde dabei nicht müde, zärtlich über die Haut des Jüngeren zu streicheln und ihm so eine leichte Gänsehaut zu bescheren.

Als er schließlich seinen Zeigefinger komplett in Sebastian versenkt und vorsichtig in ihm hatte kreisen lassen, zog er sich für einen Moment wieder aus ihm zurück.  
Fragend beugte sich Alexander so weit über den Jüngeren, dass er ihm ins Gesicht sehen und ihm einen liebevollen Kuss geben konnte. Dabei wischte er ihm den dünnen Schweißfilm, der sich auf seiner Stirn gebildete hatte, zärtlich von der Haut.  
„Immer noch in Ordnung?“, erkundigte er sich sicherheitshalber, auch wenn der zufriedene Blick eigentlich Antwort genug war.  
„Mehr als das.“  
Erneut nahm Alexander das Gleitmittel zur Hand und benetzte neben seinem Zeige- nun auch noch den Mittelfinger mit einer ausreichenden Menge. Dann wiederholte er die vorsichtigen Berührungen, die dem Berliner so gut gefallen hatten, mit beiden Fingern. Wieder kostete es etwas Geduld, bis er den kräftigen Schließmuskel überwunden hatte und seinen Weg im Innern des Jüngeren langsam, aber zielsicher fortsetzen konnte. Etwas mutiger, als noch zuvor, massierte er die heiße Enge, bis er sich so tief wie möglich darin versenkt hatte. Das leise Wimmern, das Sebastian von sich gab, beunruhigte ihn inzwischen nicht mehr, da er verstand, dass es ein Ausdruck seiner Erregung und somit als durchaus positiv anzusehen war.

Anstatt sich ganz aus ihm zurückzuziehen, ließ Alexander seine Finger diesmal nur ein Stück weit aus dem Quizsportler herausgleiten, um sie gleich darauf wieder tiefer in ihn zu stoßen. Diese unerwartete Bewegung entlockte Sebastian ein heiseres Stöhnen, das sich noch verstärkte, als der Moderator die weiche Erhebung unter seinen Fingern ertastete und sanft zu massieren begann.  
„Fuck, ist das geil.“, keuchte der Berliner und schob sich dem Moderator noch ein wenig weiter entgegen.  
Angespornt von der unerwartet heftigen Reaktion des Jüngeren wiederholte Alexander die leichte Prostatamassage ein zweites Mal und war nicht überrascht, erneut ein lautes Stöhnen als Antwort zu erhalten.  
„Mach so weiter und ich komm auf der Stelle.“, keuchte Sebastian.  
Da der Hamburger kein vorzeitiges Ende ihres Liebesspiels riskieren wollte, zog er sich daraufhin wieder aus dem Quizsportler zurück und wartete kurz, bis er ihn schließlich mit drei Fingern zu weiten begann.

Als auch das problemlos funktionierte, bat der Berliner Alexander, sich auf den Rücken zu legen, damit er sich selbst über ihn knien konnte. Zunächst ließ er sich komplett auf ihn sinken und streichelte mit einer Hand sanft durch die schweißnassen Haare des Älteren. Der Kuss, den er ihm dabei auf die einladenden Lippen gab, gewann schnell an Leidenschaft, bis Sebastian ihn unterbrach, um seinen Mund tiefer wandern zu lassen. Noch einmal nahm der den erregten Penis zwischen seine Lippen und massierte gleichzeitig mit der freien Hand den Schaft der vollkommen steifen Männlichkeit. Dann griff er nach dem Gleitgel und verteilte es großzügig auf dem knochenharten Schwanz des Moderators, was dieser mit einem erwartungsvollen Stöhnen quittierte.  
„Bereit?“, fragte Sebastian und musste lachen, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass in ihrer Quizsendung Alexander derjenige war, der ihm im Finale genau diese Frage stellte. Der Ältere schien denselben Gedanken zu haben, denn er sah ihn schmunzelnd an, bevor er antwortete „Die Jagd beginnt!“

Mit einer Hand umfasste der Jüngere den Penis des Hamburgers, während er mit der anderen Hand seine Pobacken sein Stück weit auseinanderzog. Dann platzierte er sich so über dem Moderator, dass er sich langsam auf ihn sinken lassen konnte. Sobald er es geschafft hatte, die harte Erregung ein Stück weit in sich aufzunehmen, hielt er inne, um sich für einige Sekunden an das fremdartige Gefühl zu gewöhnen. Erneut versuchte er, sich zu entspannen, was ihm schließlich auch gelang und ihm die Möglichkeit gab, sich tiefer auf Alexander sinken zu lassen. Es nahm noch einige Unterbrechungen in Anspruch, bis er die Länge des Älteren irgendwann komplett in sich aufgenommen hatte und damit begann, sich abwechselnd ein Stück zurückzuziehen, bevor er sich wieder komplett von der prallen Männlichkeit ausfüllen ließ. Die gesamte Zeit über behielt er dabei Blickkontakt zu dem Moderator, der ihn fasziniert beobachtete und ihr Zusammensein sowohl sichtlich als auch hörbar genoss.  
Je häufiger er die stetigen Auf- und Ab-Bewegungen wiederholte, desto leichter fiel es ihm, was auch seine Erregung immer mehr steigerte. Nicht nur einmal spürte er das unbeschreibliche Gefühl, das der Schwanz des Älteren in ihm auslöste, wann immer er seine Prostata streifte. Alexander, der nicht nur untätig auf der Matratze liegen und genießen, sondern auch seinen Liebhaber verwöhnen wollte, umfasste mit einer Hand den wippenden Penis des Jüngeren, um ihn kräftig zu massieren. Die andere ließ er unaufhörlich über Sebastians Flanke gleiten. 

Mit jeder Minute, die ihr intensives Zusammensein andauerte, bewegten die beiden Männer sich schneller aufeinander. Längst war der Raum von lautem Keuchen und schwerem Atmen erfüllt, während sie sich immer näher auf den Höhepunkt ihrer Lust zubewegten. Die doppelte Stimulation, die Sebastian dabei genoss, ließ ihn schließlich als ersten über die Klippe springen und sich mit einem lauten Schrei und dem Namen des Moderators auf seinen Lippen in das Kondom ergießen. Alexander Hand stimulierte seinen Schwanz weiter, bis auch der letzte Tropfen aus ihm herausgeflossen war. Trotz seiner Erschöpfung und der völligen Befriedigung, die ihn ausfüllte, bewegte sich der Berliner noch so lange weiter auf auf dem Älteren, bis auch dieser nur Sekunden später mit einem langgezogenen Stöhnen und einem gekeuchten „Basti“ tief in ihm kam und sich in das schützende Gummi ergoss.

Während sein Atem und sein Puls sich langsam normalisierten, zog sich Sebastian aus dem Moderator zurück. Er streifte das gebrauchte Kondom von seinem Schwanz und entsorgte es in einem auf dem Nachttisch liegenden Taschentuch. Auch Alexander folgte seinem Beispiel, ehe er sich wieder erschöpft auf die Matratze sinken ließ und den Arm ausbreitete, um seinem Liebhaber zu bedeuten, sich zu ihm zu legen. Dieser Einladung folgte der Jüngere nur zu gern und schmiegte sich dabei an den Hamburger, der ihm sanft die freie Hand auf den Bauch legte und gedankenverloren mit seinen Fingern kleine Kreise auf die Haut malte. Erneut fanden sich ihre Lippen zu einem trägen, aber dennoch liebevollen Kuss, den sie eine ganze Weile mit geschlossenen Augen auskosteten.

„War das jetzt das, was du heute Nachmittag mit ‚vorglühen‘ meintest?“, wollte Sebastian amüsiert wissen, als er wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, aber sich nun eine leichte Müdigkeit in ihm ausbreitete. Alexander hob seinen Kopf an und sah ihm tief in die Augen.  
„Nein, das war so nicht geplant. Wie geht es dir? Ich hoffe, ich habe dir nicht zu sehr weh getan.“  
„Alles gut.“, beruhigte der Berliner seinen Liebhaber. „Es kann zwar sein, dass ich morgen nicht mehr der Überzeugung bin und mich in der Bahn nach einem weichen Sitzkissen sehne, aber das war es definitiv wert. Und bei dir? Bereust du es?“  
„Niemals.“, gab der Ältere zu. „Es tut mir nur leid, dass ich dir die Reeperbahn jetzt immer noch nicht gezeigt habe. Allerdings mag ich nun auch nicht mehr losziehen. Du? Bis halb eins ist glaub ich noch etwas hin.“  
„Nein. Der Abend hätte nicht besser verlaufen können, Alex. Es war zwar nicht geplant, aber manchmal sind die spontanen Erlebnisse sowieso die besten.“

Noch bevor er weitersprechen konnte, entwich dem Jüngeren ein herzhaftes Gähnen.  
„Müde?“, fragte Alexander leise und küsste den jungen Quizsportler, der nun nickte, sanft.  
„Magst du hier bleiben? Oder vermisst man dich im Hotel?“  
„Ich wüsste nicht, wer mich vermissen sollte.“, antwortete der Berliner und gab dem Moderator nun seinerseits einen liebevollen Kuss.  
„Dann pennen wir eine Runde.“, schlug Alexander vor. „Und danach... wer weiß. Die Nacht ist ja noch lang und nicht alleine zum Schlafen da.“  
Sebastian, der die Augen schon geschlossen hatte, öffnete sie noch einmal und sah den Älteren mit einem intensiven Blick an.  
„Klingt verdammt gut. Von mir aus kann diese Nacht für ewig weitergehen.“


	2. Auf der Reeperbahn nachts um halb zwei

„Ach du Scheiße!“  
Beinahe spuckte Sebastian das Wasser, das er gerade in dem Moment getrunken hatte, als er einen Blick auf sein Smartphone warf, vor lauter Lachen wieder aus und erntete dafür einen verwunderten Blick seines Quizkollegen Klaus-Otto Nagorsnik, den alle nur KO nannten.  
„Das musst du sehen, KO!“, sagte er völlig überdreht, sobald er sich wieder ein wenig gefasst hatte. Bereitwillig hielt er dem älteren Mann, der inzwischen ebenfalls neugierig geworden war, das Handy unter die Nase und ließ ihn so einen Blick auf das Display werfen, auf dem ein Foto von einem als Lady Gaga verkleidete Mann in Anzug und Krawatte zu sehen war. Sofort platzte auch Klaus-Otto in schallendes Gelächter aus, in das Sebastian mit einstimmte.  
„Was haben die denn mit dem armen Basti gemacht?“, fragte der Ältere höchst amüsiert.  
„Ich weiß es nicht, KO, aber langsam bekomme ich Angst.“

Anders, als bei den bisherigen Aufzeichnungen für die Quizshow ‚Gefragt - gejagt‘, fand an diesem Tag ein Außendreh statt, der als kurzer Vorspann zu Beginn einer lange Samstagabend-Ausgabe der beliebten Fernsehsendung gezeigt werden würde. Nachdem ein gutes Jahr zuvor der fortwährenden Neckerei zwischen den Jägern - allesamt erfahrene Quizsportler, die in jeder Sendung aufs Neue versuchten, die Kandidaten mit ihrem umfangreichen Wissen zu besiegen - und dem Moderator Alexander Bommes ein vorläufiges Ende gesetzt und sie ihn mit einem Lied im Stile der Comedian Harmonists nicht ganz ernst gemeint als Nervensäge tituliert hatten, war die Redaktion der Sendung auf die Idee gekommen, den Moderator nun einen Gegenangriff starten zu lassen. Für Sebastian Jacoby ging der Drehtag bereits früh los, denn er sollte als singende Lady Gaga ihren Widersacher bei der Essensausgabe bedienen und ihm so einen Schrecken versetzen.  
Klaus-Otto und der jüngste Jäger Sebastian Klussmann hingegen hatten von der Produktionsfirma die Adresse eines Hamburger Luxushotels mitgeteilt bekommen, wo sie einige Minuten zuvor eingetroffen waren. Schnell hatten die bereits anwesenden Mitarbeiter der Produktion sie über den weiteren Ablauf des Drehtags informiert und nun wartete Klaus-Otto darauf, in der provisorisch in einem Hotelzimmer eingerichteten Maske geschminkt und in eine Jäger-Version der Rockband Kiss verwandelt zu werden.  
Sebastian, der seinen Einsatz erst zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt haben würde, hatte sich ein Buch mitgebracht, um die Wartezeit besser zu überbrücken.

„Wir sind jetzt mit Alex fertig und könnten loslegen, Klaus-Otto.“, ließ die Maskenbildnerin, die gerade den Kopf zur Tür hereinsteckte, den älteren Mann wissen, woraufhin dieser sich von seinem Platz erhob und der jungen Frau folgte.  
„Wenn du magst, kannst du auch drüben beim Dreh zusehen, Klussi.“, gab sie Sebastian noch kurz mit auf den Weg, ehe sie den Berliner alleine im Raum zurückließen.  
Nur zu gern hätte er dem Produktionsteam bei der Arbeit zugeschaut, doch ein flaues Gefühl in der Magengegend ließ ihn zögern. Er hatte es in den drei drehfreien Wochen, in denen er Zuhause in Berlin seiner normalen Arbeit als Quizautor und Berater nachgegangen war, geschafft, nicht an den letzten Abend in Hamburg zurückzudenken. Doch nun, da es ihn wieder in die Hansestadt verschlagen hatte, war die Nacht, die er völlig ungeplant mit Alexander in dessen Wohnung verbracht hatte, um eigentlich von dort aus einen Ausflug auf die Reeperbahn zu machen, plötzlich umso präsenter. Dass der Abend schließlich im Bett geendet und den beiden Männern ihren ersten gleichgeschlechtlichen sexuellen Kontakt beschert hatte, schien dem jungen Quizsportler inzwischen mit einigem zeitlichen wie räumlichen Abstand dabei trotzdem beinahe unwirklich und er wusste nicht, wie er dem Moderator gegenübertreten sollte. Um sich abzulenken, versuchte er wie geplant sein Buch zu lesen, bemerkte jedoch schnell, dass er sich nicht auf den Text konzentrieren konnte, und immer wieder dieselbe Stelle las.

Gerade, als er das Buch genervt zur Seite legen wollte, um stattdessen ein wenig mit seinem Handy zu spielen, öffnete sich die Tür und ein Mann, den Sebastian von der Statur und seiner Bekleidung her als Klaus-Otto ausmachte, wenngleich er völlig verändert aussah, betrat den Raum. Sein Gesicht und sogar der Bart waren komplett mit weißer Schminke bedeckt. Dazu waren an den Wangen zwei schwarze Blitze aufgemalt waren. Dazu trugt der Ältere eine Perücke mit schwarzen Locken und streckte seinem Kollegen nun noch die Zunge raus.  
Wie schon beim Anblick von Lada Gaga Jacoby brach der Berliner in schallendes Gelächter aus.  
„Wie siehst du denn aus? Krass!“, brachte er glucksend hervor. Dann stellte er sich neben Klaus-Otto und schoss ein Selfie von ihnen beiden.  
„Wir drehen jetzt meine Szene. Magst du mitkommen und zuschauen? Alle sind dort. In die Maske musst du erst später. Alex zieht sich dann auch nochmal um.“  
Auch wenn sich spätestens bei der Erwähnung des Moderators alles in ihm sträubte, konnte Sebastian die Bitte seines Quizkollegen nicht ausschlagen. Mit einem innerlichen Seufzen folgte er ihm die wenigen Schritte bis zu der großen Hotelsuite, in der die Dreharbeiten stattfanden.

Er hatte den Raum noch nicht ganz betreten, als sein Blick schon auf Alexander fiel, der scheinbar die letzten Regieanweisungen entgegennahm und dabei immer wieder verstehend nickte. Sebastian, der die Arbeit der Fernsehkollegen nicht stören wollte und zudem auch immer noch nicht wusste, wie er sich dem Moderator gegenüber verhalten sollte, hielt sich im Hintergrund und lehnte sich ganz ruhig in einer Ecke des Raumes an die Wand. Von dieser Position aus hatte er ohne im Weg zu stehen eine gute Sicht auf die Szene, die im Schlafraum der Suite spielte. Auf das Kommando ihres Regisseurs hin betrat Alexander, elegant mit schwarzem Anzug und lässigem weißen Hemd bekleidet, das Zimmer. Dabei hielt er eine hübsche dunkelhaarige Frau im Abendkleid in den Armen, schmuste mit ihr rum und machte Anstalten, sie zu küssen. Dieser Anblick versetzte dem jungen Quizsportler einen unangenehmen Stich in die Magengegend, wenngleich im bewusst war, dass diese Szene nur gespielt war. Einmal mehr konnte er sich nicht erklären, wieso er so komisch auf den Älteren reagierte. Den Gedanken, dass er vielleicht doch auf Männer stand, es ihm bisher nur nie bewusst gewesen war, schob er dabei wie schon so oft in den vergangenen Tagen ganz weit von sich. Stattdessen konzentrierte er sich wieder auf das Geschehen im Raum, das zwischenzeitlich von ihrem Regisseur gestoppt worden war. 

Es brauchte noch drei weitere Versuche, bis alle Beteiligten zufrieden waren und Alexander die Frau schließlich mit einer Geste bat, auf dem Bett zu warten, während er eine Flasche Champagner öffnete. Bevor dies geschah, wurde die Aufnahme beendet und die dunkelhaarige Schönheit hatte Feierabend. Nun kam Klaus-Otto ins Spiel und legte sich seinerseits auf das Bett, um Alexander die Vision zu verschaffen, dass sich die Frau plötzlich in eine sonderbare Version des verhassten Jägers verwandelt hatte, der zu allem Überfluss nun auch noch recht schräg zu singen begann.  
Auch diese Szene musste einige Male neu gedreht werden, da entweder Alexander zu lachen begann oder Klaus-Otto seinen Einsatz verpasste.

Als ihr Regisseur endlich zufrieden war, trieb die Kollegin der Maske Sebastian zur Eile. Im Nebenraum wurde auch sein Gesicht kurz mit etwas Make-up geschminkt, damit es später im Fernsehen besser wirkte. Dann hielt man ihm eine Perücke mit langen dunkeln Rastalocken sowie eine Strickmütze im Stil von Bob Marley unter die Nase.  
„Ist nicht euer Ernst.“, war seine erste Reaktion. „Ich dachte, ich sollte im Blumenhemd in die Wanne? Hab extra ein besonders hübsches mitgebracht.“  
„Ja, das schon. Aber dazu bekommst du eben noch diese schöne Kopfbedeckung. Passt doch super zu deinen Hemden.“, antwortete die Maskenbildnerin und schien keine Widerrede zu dulden.  
„Na gut, ich ziehe mich dann besser erst mal um. Mit dem Ding auf dem Kopf bekomme ich das Shirt ja gar nicht mehr ausgezogen.“, stimmte der Berliner seufzend zu und griff nach seinem Hemd, das er ordentlich auf einem Bügel an die Garderobe gehängt hatte. Dann verschwand er kurz im Badezimmer, wo er sein weißes T-Shirt gegen das dunkle Hemd mit bestem Hawaii-Muster in grellen Farben tauschte. Außerdem entledigte er sich seiner Jeans und schlang stattdessen ein großes Handtuch um die nur von knappen weißen Pants bedeckten Hüften.

„Na dann tu mal, was du nicht lassen kannst.“, forderte er seine Kollegin nach der Rückkehr in den Wohnraum auf.  
Geschickt drapierte die junge Frau die Rastalocken-Pracht auf seinem Kopf und stülpte die Wollmütze so darüber, dass diese gleichzeitig den Ansatz der Perücke kaschierte. Zum Schluss öffnete sie Sebastian das Hemd noch fast bis zum Bauchnabel und zog es so weit auseinander, dass es einen großzügigen Blick auf seine mit feinen dunklen Härchen bedeckte Brust gab.  
Diesmal traute der Quizsportler sich nicht mehr, zu protestieren, da er sich denken konnte, wie wenig erfolgreich er mit seinen Einwendungen sein würde.

So schnell wie möglich eilte er in seiner Verkleidung über den Gang zur Suite, wo ihn alle Anwesenden erst einmal mit einem schallenden Gelächter empfingen. Unauffällig suchend blickte Sebastian sich um und war erleichtert, Alexander nicht im Raum zu entdecken. Noch ehe er weiter über diese Reaktion nachdenken konnte, hatte sich schon ihr Regisseur an den Berliner gewandt.  
„Wir lassen dir da vorne im Badezimmer jetzt erst mal ein schönes Schaumbad ein und dann empfängst du dort gleich Alex, der nach dem Aufwachen nichtsahnend im Bad auftaucht und sich erschreckt, einen singenden Jäger in seiner Wanne zu sehen.“  
„Okay.“, gab Sebastian zurück. „Wobei ich befürchte, dass er sich halb totlacht, anstatt sich zu erschrecken. Was war das mit dem Singen?“  
„Ich dachte an ‚No woman, noch cry‘ von Bob Marley. Aber anstatt ‚woman‘ singst du vielleicht einfach ‚Bommes‘. Die zwei Zeilen Refrain sollten reichen. Und je schiefer du singst, desto besser ist es.“

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, widmete sich der Regisseur wieder seiner eigentlichen Arbeit und scheuchte sein Team ins Badezimmer, um dort vorab den Ton und die Kameras ausrichten zu lassen, während die Mitarbeiterin der Requisite sich um die Badewanne kümmerte. Klaus-Otto hingegen ließ seinen Jägerkollegen wissen, dass er sich im Zimmer nebenan abschminken wollte, da die viele Farbe im Gesicht unangenehm zu jucken begann.  
Plötzlich war Sebastian völlig alleine in dem großen Raum. Er überlegte kurz, ob er sich auch bereits ins Badezimmer begeben sollte, wurde jedoch daran gehindert, als sich die Tür der Suite öffnete und Alexander eintrat, der genauso erschrocken wirkte, wie er selbst.  
„Hi!“, war das Einzige, was der Quizsportler hervorbrachte, während er den Älteren eingehend betrachtete. Er hatte den Anzug und das Hemd gegen ein graues T-Shirt mit verwaschenem Motiv und eine ebenfalls graue Jogginghose getauscht. Die Haare wirkten ungleich unordentlicher, als noch Minuten zuvor, was ihn sofort um einige Jahre jünger aussehen ließ. Trotzdem hatte er nichts von seiner Anziehungskraft eingebüßt, die Sebastian bei ihren letzten Zusammentreffen auf einmal verspürt, und die ihn für einen Abend vollkommen aus der Bahn geworfen hatte.

„Hi!“, gab nun auch der Moderator zurück, dessen Mundwinkel sich langsam zu einem Grinsen anhoben, ehe er lautstark loslachte. „Was wird das denn, wenn es fertig ist? Jürgen von der Lippe auf Koks?“  
„So ähnlich. Dein Badewannen-Alptraum.“  
„Da musst du dich aber anstrengen, wenn du mein Badewannen-Alptraum werden willst. Schön, dich wiederzusehen.“  
„Gleichfalls.“, gab der Jüngere etwas verlegen zurück und wechselte schnell das Thema. „Ich befürchte, du musst dich gleich vor mir erschrecken.“  
„In dem Outfit vielleicht doch kein Problem. Und ich dachte, Lady Gagacoby und Kiss-Otto wären nicht mehr zu überbieten gewesen.“  
Für einen kurzen Moment hatte Sebastian den Eindruck, dass der Blick des Moderators an seiner halbnackten Brust hängenblieb, doch noch ehe er dieser Vermutung weiter nachgehen konnte, wurden sie von ihrem Regisseur in Beschlag genommen.  
„Du kannst schon mal rüber in die Wanne, Klussi.“, verfügte er und wendete sich dann an Alexander.

Froh, der sonderbaren Situation mit Alexander zu entkommen, eilte der Berliner in das geräumige Badezimmer, wo sich in einer Ecke gegenüber dem Waschtisch, über dem ein großer Spiegel in die Wand eingelassen war, eine freistehende Badewanne befand. Schnell warf er sein Handtuch so hinter die Badewanne, dass er später danach greifen konnte, es aber bei den Aufnahmen nicht sichtbar im Weg lag. Dann stieg er in die Wanne und ließ sich vorsichtig ins Wasser gleiten, ohne dabei den Großteil seines Hemdes und die Perücke nass zu machen. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass das Badewasser eine angenehme Temperatur hatte und durch den vielen Schaum alles von ihm, was sich unterhalb seiner Taille befand, verdeckt wurde.  
„Kannst du mal ein wenig bekifft in die Kamera gucken?“, bat ihn der anwesende Fotograf, der Spaß an seinem außergewöhnlichen Fotomotiv zu haben schien.  
Sebastian bemühte sich um einen Schlafzimmerblick, der offenbar recht gut ankam. Angespornt von der positiven Reaktion des Fotografen räkelte er sich daraufhin ein wenig mehr in der Wanne, ließ den Kopf nach hinten fallen und schloss die Augen. Dabei verließ ein genießerisches Stöhnen seinen Mund. Peinlich von seiner eigenen Reaktion berührt, versuchte er sich schnell an einer Erklärung.  
„Es geht doch nichts über ein schönes Schaumbad.“  
„Das stimmt.“, nickte der Fotograf und wirkte zufrieden mit seiner Fotoausbeute.

Es dauerte noch einige Minuten, bis auch Alexander sich zu ihnen gesellte. Inzwischen hatte er noch eine Schlafmaske in Kuhfelloptik bekommen, die bis zu seiner Stirn hochgeschoben war.  
„Wie gut, dass ich diesmal nicht singen muss. Das geht mit dem Ding hier nicht.“, stellte er kurz fest und steckte noch eine durchsichtige Plastikschiene gegen nächtliches Zähneknirschen in den den Mund. „Ich wäre dann startklar.“, sagte er anschließend und klang wirklich etwas anders als sonst.  
„Pass bitte auf, dass die Haare trocken bleiben.“, mischte sich die Kollegin aus der Maske ein, die erneut zu ihnen gestoßen war, und aufgeregt an Sebastians langen Rastalocken herumzupfte. Dann griff sie noch einmal an seinen Hemdenstoff, um dafür zu sorgen, dass möglichst viel von seiner nackten Brust zu sehen sein würde, und puderte die Haut kurz ab.  
„Reicht es denn jetzt mal endlich?“, mischte sich Alexander hörbar genervt ein und sah die junge Frau augenrollend an. „Das wird langsam ein bisschen viel Aufwand für zwei Minuten Sendezeit.“  
Die Maskenbildnerin ließ sich davon jedoch nicht beirren und betrachtete den jungen Quizsportler ausgiebig noch ein letztes Mal, ehe sie zufrieden mit ihrem Werk zur Seite trat.

Nach einigen letzten Anweisungen des übereifrigen Regisseurs starteten sie die Aufnahme. Immer und immer wieder musste der Moderator ins Badezimmer geschlurft kommen, sich dabei die Gesichtsmaske vom Kopf ziehen und die Knirschschiene aus dem Mund nehmen, bevor er einen Blick in den Spiegel werfend schließlich die Augen aufreißen und entsetzt das Gesicht verziehen sollte. Dabei gab er ein fast schon verzweifeltes „Klussmann!“ von sich und drehte sich anschließend wie vom Blitz getroffen zur Badewanne hinter ihm um. Je häufiger sie die Szene wiederholten, weil Alexander jedesmal lachen musste, anstatt entsetzt zu gucken, desto schwieriger wurde es auch für Sebastian, einigermaßen ernst zu bleiben und sein kurzes Lied anzustimmen. Irgendwann schafften sie es dann doch tatsächlich, sich beide zusammenzureißen und die Szene so zu spielen, dass Regisseur wie Kameraleute zufrieden waren.

„Das wär‘s für heute.“, war das Schlusswort, auf das das gesamte Team gewartet hatte, und sehr schnell leerte sich das Badezimmer, das trotz seiner Größe recht klein für ein komplettes Fernsehteam war.  
„Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?“, erkundigte sich die Maskenbildnerin bei Sebastian, der sich inzwischen doch freute, wieder aus dem inzwischen deutlich erkalteten Wasser steigen zu dürfen. Da er allerdings befürchtete, dass nicht nur der untere Teil seines Hemdes, sondern vor allem auch die knappe weiße Unterhose sich durch die Nässe sehr eng an seinen Körper schmiegen würde, war es ihm gar nicht Recht, die junge Frau in der Nähe zu wissen.  
„Danke, geht schon. Ich schaffe das hier ohne dich.“, versuchte er, sie herauszukomplimentieren und hatte damit sogar Erfolg. Da auch die übrigen Kollegen mit Aufräumen beschäftig waren, fand der Berliner sich plötzlich wieder alleine mit Alexander im Raum wieder. Kurz meinte Sebastian, den Moderator bei einem unsicheren Blick zur halboffenen Badezimmertür erwischt zu haben, bemerkte jedoch selbst, dass die Kollegen im Nebenraum so beschäftigt waren, dass niemand Notiz davon nahm, was im Badezimmer geschah.

„Gott, du siehst so bescheuert aus, Klussi!“, stellte der Moderator wie aus heiterem Himmel fest und sah den Quizsportler dabei unverwandt an.  
„Na danke auch. Solche Komplimente hört man doch gern.“  
„Bitteschön! Was ich mich schon die ganze Zeit frage: hast du eigentlich eine Hose an oder nicht?“  
„Was meinst du denn?“, reagierte der Jüngere mit einer Gegenfrage, ließ sein nacktes Knie etwas aus dem Wasser hervorschauen und hob dabei die rechte Augenbraue an, um sein Gegenüber zu verunsichern.  
„So, wie du unsere liebe Kollegen eben uncharmant aus dem Badezimmer geworfen hast, würde ich fast vermuten nein.“  
„Falsch. Aber auch in knappen weißen Pants, die vollkommen durchnässt sind, muss man mich nicht unbedingt sehen. Deswegen habe ich die alle vor die Tür geschickt.“  
„Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass ich sowieso schon kenne, was sich darunter verbirgt?“, wurde Alexander nun deutlich selbstsicherer, als noch am Anfang ihrer Begegnung. Dies und die Tatsache, dass das kühle Wasser inzwischen dafür gesorgt hatten, dass seine Männlichkeit sich nach zwischenzeitlicher Erregung ob des durchaus ansehnlichen Moderators wieder zusammengezogen hatte, ließ auch Sebastian zur altbekannten Selbstsicherheit zurückfinden.  
„Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass du im Gegensatz zu allen Anderen noch im Badezimmer bist?“  
„Okay, 1:0 für dich. Gehst du in dem Outfit heute Abend auch noch weg? Die Frauen fahren sicher drauf ab.“, wechselte der Hamburger das Thema und setzte sich auf den Badewannenrand, von wo aus er sich so weit über Sebastian beugte, dass er bequem seine Hand über den nackten Oberkörper fahren lassen konnte. Nach dieser eher flüchtigen Berührung hakte er schließlich zwei seiner Finger so in den Hemdenstoff ein, dass sich der obere der noch geschlossenen Knöpfe verdächtig spannte. „Vor allem der tiefe Ausschnitt dürfte sehr beliebt sein. Weiter offen ging wohl nicht, oder?“  
„Unserer Kollegin hat es gefallen. Hat sie selbst aufgeknöpft. Und zum Thema weggehen: würde ich ja gerne, aber ich kenne mich leider immer noch nicht auf Hamburgs sündiger Partymeile aus.“, merkte Sebastian mit einem herausfordernden Blick an, worauf der Moderator zu seiner großen Überraschung auch sofort einging.  
„Ich könnte nochmal einen Versuch starten, dir die Reeperbahn zu zeigen. Was meinst du? Wir müssen zwar morgen zu den neuen Aufzeichnungen fit sein, aber so bis um halb zwei sollte es kein Problem darstellen.“  
Schnell stimmte der Berliner zu und die beiden Männer vereinbarten, sich gegen halb neun am Abend bei Alexander zu treffen. Anschließend verließ auch der Ältere das Badezimmer, sodass Sebastian ungesehen aus dem Wasser steigen und sich das schützende Handtuch umschlingen konnte.

Lange musste Sebastian an diesem Tag nicht überlegen, was er für den Besuch bei Alexander und ihren anschließenden Ausflug zur Reeperbahn anziehen wollte. In den vergangenen Wochen hatte er tatsächlich vermehrt seine neuen Hemden mit Blumenmuster getragen, wobei sich schnell eines als sein Lieblingshemd herauskristallisiert hatte. Daher stand es für ihn außer Frage, dass er auch nun auf den weißgrundigen Stoff mit dem wilden grauen und pinkfarbenen Muster zurückgriff und dies mit einer schwarzen Hose kombinierte.   
Nach einer Taxifahrt, während der seine Aufregung mit jedem Kilometer, den er zurücklegte, weiter wuchs, kam er beinahe auf die Minute genau an seinem Zielort an. Ähnlich unsicher wie beim letzten Mal betätigte er die Türklingel und wurde nur einen Wimpernschlag später bereits in das Haus gelassen, wo er mit schnellen Schritten die Treppe hinauf zu Alexanders Wohnung stieg.

„Hi!“, begrüßte er zum wiederholten Mal an diesem Tag den älteren Mann, der ihn auch diesmal lässig an den Türrahmen gelehnt erwartete. Ohne es zu wollen, fiel der Blick des Berliners auf den muskulösen Oberkörper des Moderators, der zu einer dunkelblauen Hose mit rotbraunem Gürtel einen ebenfalls dunkelblauen dünnen, recht körperbetonten Pullover trug. Dass er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte, ließ seinen Bizeps dabei nur noch imposanter wirken.  
„Hi Alex!“, erwidere Sebastian mit kratziger Stimme und räusperte sich kurz, während sie die Wohnung betraten.   
Kaum hatte er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, wurde er von seinem Gastgeber an den Schultern gepackt und gegen das weiße Holz gedrückt. Im nächsten Moment spürte er die rauen Lippen des Moderators auf seinen eigenen. Wie von selbst öffnete er einen Mund und gewährte Alexanders Zunge, die ungeduldig dagegengestupst hatte, bereitwillig Einlass. Der Berliner konnte gar nicht sagen, wie lange ihr tiefer und von Sehnsucht geprägter Kuss dauerte, doch in diesem Moment konnte er sich nichts vorstellen, was er lieber getan hätte, als Alexander zu küssen.

Als sie sich atemlos wieder voneinander lösten und der Ältere mit einem verlegenen Blick von ihm abrückte, kehrte auch in Sebastian das unsichere Gefühl zurück, welches er jedoch zu überspielen versuchte.  
„Wow, das nenne ich mal eine Begrüßung. Wird das jetzt zur Gewohnheit?“, fragte er etwas zu flapsig und hätte sich zumindest für den zweiten Teil am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt, da er bemerkte, dass der Hamburger sich nun noch ein Stück weiter von ihm entfernte.  
„Sorry, war so nicht geplant, aber das wollte ich schon tun, als wir da heute Nachmittag alleine in dem Badezimmer waren. Allerdings waren dort zu viele Leute um uns herum, die unangenehme Fragen hätten stellen können.“, entschuldigte sich Alexander leise.  
„Entschuldigung angenommen. Den komischen Typ mit den Rastalocken hätte ich vermutlich auch lieber geküsst, als den langweiligen Besserwisser, der gerade in deiner Wohnung steht.“  
„Überhaupt nicht. Ich kann es dir nicht erklären warum, aber irgendwie schaffst du es immer wieder, mich total scharf zu machen. Dabei bin ich echt nicht schwul. Ich stehe doch eigentlich auf Frauen.“  
„Wahrscheinlich bist du einfach sapiosexuell.“, mutmaßte der Quizsportler und wackelte mit der rechten Augenbraue, wobei er fast schon süffisant grinste.

Die Fragezeichen waren Alexander ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Sapio...was? Kannst du bitte mal so reden, dass es normale Menschen auch verstehen?“  
„Sapiosexuell. Das ist, wenn man sich von Intelligenz angezogen fühlt.“  
„Ach, nicht nur ein Besserwisser, sondern auch noch eingebildet. So wird das nichts mit den Frauen auf der Reeperbahn. Die gehen höchstens schreiend laufen.“  
„Na, du hast ja heute schon eine abgeschleppt.“, erinnerte Sebastian seinen Gastgeber an die dunkelhaarige Schönheit, mit der er während der Dreharbeiten rumgeschmust hatte. „Warum ist die nicht hier? Sah doch gut aus.“  
„Nicht mein Typ.“  
„Und was ist dein Typ?“, wollte der Jüngere nun neugierig wissen.  
Verlegen biss Alexander sich auf die Unterlippe und kratzte sich dabei am Kopf.  
„Eher sportlich. Kann ich nicht sagen. Wenn du vor mir stehst, weiß ich auf einmal gar nichts mehr, Basti. Am liebsten hätte ich die Kleine von heute Mittag flachgelegt, um es mir selbst zu beweisen, dass das noch geht, aber als ich dich gesehen habe... Scheiße.“

Sebastian spürte, wie ein eigenartiges Kribbeln seinen Körper durchfuhr.  
„Bist du sicher, dass wir heute unseren Ausflug zur Reeperbahn machen sollen?“, fragte er vorsichtig und erhielt sofort ein Kopfschütteln zur Antwort.  
„Nein. Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich das nie vor. Außer natürlich, du willst unbedingt hin.“  
Ohne weiter über die Worte des Älteren und seine eigenen Gefühle, die er sich immer noch nicht erklären konnte, nachzudenken, trat der Quizsportler einige Schritte auf den Älteren zu und zog ihn in seine Arme.  
„Ach, du hast mich unter einem Vorwand hergelockt. Na, aber eigentlich ist es hier ja auch ganz schön. Außerdem schuldest du mir noch eine Revanche, nachdem wir beim letzten Mal so ungeplant erst am nächsten Morgen aufgewacht sind und keine Zeit mehr hatten.“  
„Dann würde ich vorschlagen, wir machen einfach da weiter, wo wir vor drei Wochen aufgehört haben.“, stimmte Alexander zu, nahm seinen Gast an die Hand und zog ihn ins Schlafzimmer, wo er ihn unsanft auf sein Bett schubste.

„Ooohh... ganz schön stürmisch dafür, dass du immer so unschuldig tust.“  
„Im Gegensatz zu dir bin ich ja auch noch völlig unschuldig. Deine Unschuld hast du beim letzten Mal schon verloren.“, raunte Alexander, der inzwischen auch aufs Bett gekrabbelt war und sich über den Berliner gekniet hatte.  
„Ja, und damit wir wieder auf einer Ebene kommunizieren, ist heute deine Entjungferung fällig, mein Lieber. Deswegen muss ich dir nun leider diesen überaus scharfen Pullover klauen.“  
Hatte der Moderator bei dem Wort ‚Entjungferung‘ noch leise aufgekeucht, ließ er nun absichtlich seine Muskeln wieder spielen und sah den Berliner herausfordernd an.  
„Was soll denn an dem Pullover scharf sein? Langweiliges dunkelblau, sonst nichts.“  
„Okay, es ist nicht der Pullover an sich, sondern das, was sich darunter verbirgt. Also weg mit dem Teil.“  
Beherzt griff Sebastian nach dem dünnen Stoff und zog ihn dem Moderator so schnell es ihm möglich war aus. Dann ließ er seine Hände sanft über die glatte Brust fahren.  
Alexander, der sich beim Ausziehen des Pullovers aufgerichtet hatte und nun genau über dem Schoß des Jüngeren kniete, ließ seine Hüften aufreizend kreisen und bemerkte dabei, wie sich unter dem Stoff von Sebastians Hose bereits etwas regte.

„Irgendwie habe ich Angst, dass da plötzlich KO liegt, wenn ich die Augen wieder öffne.“, gab der Hamburger zu und warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken, ohne die Bewegungen seiner Hüften zu unterbrechen.  
„Ich habe eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht für dich. Die gute: KO ist definitiv nicht hier.“  
„Und die schlechte?“  
„Die Jäger sind trotzdem überall. Öffne die Augen und du wirst einen sehen.“, versprach der Quizsportler, angestrengt bemüht, dabei trotz der stetigen Stimulation seiner Männlichkeit nicht in lautes Keuchen zu verfallen.  
Vorsichtig blinzelte Alexander, um gleich darauf mit gespieltem Entsetzen die Augen weit aufzureißen und das Gesicht zu verziehen.  
„Klussmann!“, schrie er und hielt in seiner Bewegung inne.  
„Noooo Bommes, no cry. Noooo Bommes, no cryyyyyy.“, sang Sebastian, traf dabei aber den Ton noch weniger, als bereits am Nachmittag.  
„Bitte, bitte nicht singen.“, bettelte der Moderator und beugte sich zu dem Jäger herunter. „Du kannst so tolle Geräusche machen, aber das gehört definitiv nicht dazu.“  
„Noooo Bommes, no....“  
Bevor er weitersingen konnte, wurde der Berliner mit einem tiefen Kuss davon abgehalten. Irgendwie schaffte Alexander es, dabei die Knöpfe von Sebastians Hemd zu öffnen. Seine Lippen wanderten vom Mund des Jüngeren hinunter zu der soeben freigelegten Brust, die er ausgiebig mit Küssen und streichelnden Berührungen seiner Hände verwöhnte. Spätestens jetzt warf der Quizsportler alle Bedenken, die er ganz tief in seinem Innersten noch gehabt hatte, über Bord und gab sich völlig den Gefühlen hin, die der Ältere in ihm auslöste.

Schneller, als noch drei Wochen zuvor, verloren die beiden Männer nach und nach ihre Kleidungsstücke, bis sie beide nur noch ihre inzwischen viel zu engen Pants trugen.  
„Mir fällt erst jetzt auf, dass ich heute Nachmittag das Badezimmer verlassen habe, bevor du aus der Wanne gestiegen bist.“, stellte Alexander fest und ließ seine Hand leicht über die nur von dünnem Stoff bedeckte deutliche Erregung des Jüngeren wandern.  
„Selbst schuld. Ich hab dich nicht rausgeworfen. Aber wer weiß, wo das sonst geendet hätte.“  
„Im Zweifelsfall in der Bildzeitung. Wissen deine Jägerkollegen, wo du heute bist?“  
„Nein.“, gab der Berliner zu. „Ich hab vorgegeben, noch was erledigen zu müssen.“  
„Womit du nicht mal gelogen hast.“  
„Stimmt. Aber das funktioniert vermutlich nur einmal. Normalerweise treffen wir uns nach den Aufzeichnungen abends immer, um gemeinsam zu quizzen. Das hat inzwischen Tradition. Andere Termine werden da nicht geduldet. Vor allem keine, bei denen ein gewisser Herr Bommes vorkommt.“  
„Ich darf mich also glücklich schätzen, dass du deine freie Zeit geopfert und deine Kollegen angelogen hast, nur um ausnahmsweise mit mir den Abend zu verbringen, anstatt neues Wissen zu tanken?“, schlussfolgerte der Moderator.  
„Ja, so ähnlich. Wobei der Plan eigentlich vorsah, die Reeperbahn zu erkunden. Soviel zum Thema neues Wissen.“  
„Wir lernen hier doch auch dazu, oder?“  
Anstelle einer Antwort schob Sebastian seinem erneut über ihm knienden Gastgeber die Hände unter den Stoff der Pants und ließ sie auf dem wohlgeformten Hinterteil ruhen.

„Bist du sicher, dass du es heute ausprobieren willst?“, fragte er dann vorsichtig nach, während er einen Finger zwischen Alexanders Pobacken schob, um leicht gegen seinen Eingang zu stupsen.  
„Obwohl ich echt riesengroßen Respekt davor habe... ja. Ich will auch wissen, wie das ist. Es geht mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, dabei weiß ich nicht mal wieso. Ich hab mir da noch nie Gedanken drüber gemacht. Bis vor drei Wochen.“  
Leichte Panik klang in der Stimme des Moderators mit, was auch dem Berliner auffiel.  
„Meinst du ich? Aber ich kann dir versichern, dass es ein geiles Gefühl ist. Du musst mir nur versprechen es zu sagen, wenn du zwischendrin merkst, dass du doch nicht willst oder es dir zu weh tut.“  
„Ich vertraue dir, Basti.“  
Um sich selbst von weiteren Gedanken abzuhalten, beugte Alexander sich wieder so weit zu dem Jüngeren herunter, dass er seine Lippen einfangen und ihn ausgiebig küssen konnte. Dann ließ er seinen Mund tiefer wandern, küsste eine liebevolle Spur über den Oberkörper des Berliners bis hin zu dessen Pants, wo er schließlich innehielt.  
„Willst du überhaupt?“, fragte er sicherheitshalber nach und war erleichtert, ein zustimmendes Brummen als Antwort zu erhalten. Erneut strich er über den dünnen Stoff der Pants, befreite dann aber den deutlich erigierten Penis des Quizsportlers von der viel zu engen Hose.

„Magst du kurz mal da vorne auf den Nachttisch greifen, Basti?“  
Sebastian, der zuletzt die Hände unter seinem Hinterkopf verschränkt und ansonsten nur die Berührungen des Moderators genossen hatte, blickte fragend zur Seite.  
„Ah, du hast schon was vorbereitet.“, bemerkte er. „Spätestens jetzt hätte ich kapiert, dass das hier alles geplant war und du niemals vorhattest, mir heute die Reeperbahn zu zeigen.“  
„Scheiße, aufgeflogen. Aber wieso räkelst du dich auch vor meinen Augen halbnackt in der Wanne? Ich war froh, dass die Jogginghose so weit war.“  
Überrascht richtete Sebastian sein Augenmerk wieder auf den Älteren und stützte sich auf die Unterarme, um den Oberkörper etwas anzuheben.  
„Du lügst mich doch an, Alex. Du hattest nicht wirklich bei den Dreharbeiten ‘nen Steifen.“  
Die Röte, die auf einmal Alexanders Wangen überzog, war Antwort genug.  
„Nee, echt jetzt? Und ich dachte schon, ich wäre alleine mit meinem kleinen Problem gewesen. Zum Glück war bei mir genug Schaum in der Wanne.“

Ohne weiter auf das Thema einzugehen, griff der Berliner nach der Flasche mit dem Gleitgel sowie den bereitliegenden Kondomen.  
„Leg dich bitte mal auf den Rücken, Alex.“, bat er den Moderator dann, während er selbst sich aufsetzte, um sich gleich darauf zu ihm herunterzubeugen und ihn seiner Hose zu entledigen. Sofort sprang ihm der pralle Schwanz entgegen, der bereits darauf zu warten schien, endlich zum Einsatz kommen zu dürfen.  
„Dem kleinen Alex gefällt’s.“, merkte Sebastian an und packte eines der Kondome aus, um es geschickt über die harte Erregung zu rollen.  
„Dem großen bis jetzt auch.“  
„Dabei haben wir nicht mal angefangen. Kannst du noch die Füße aufstellen, dann sollte es klappen.“  
Das Klacken des Verschlusses der Gleitgelflasche ließ den Älteren, der inzwischen die Augen geschlossen hatte, noch einmal kurz aufblicken, ehe er sich wieder voll und ganz darauf konzentrierte, nur zu fühlen, was Sebastian mit ihm anstellen würde.  
Vorsichtig schob der Berliner einen Finger, auf den er eine ausreichende Menge des Gels gegeben hatte, zwischen die Pobacken des Moderators und stieß ihn leicht gegen den angespannten Schließmuskel. Diesen Vorgang wiederholte er einige Male, war jedoch nicht sehr erfolgreich.  
„Entspann dich, Süßer.“, sagte er leise und konzentrierte sich dann erst einmal auf den Penis des Hamburgers, den er eine ganze Weile mit der Hand massierte, ehe er ihn in den Mund nahm. 

Als er bemerkte, dass Alexanders Atem immer schneller ging, startete er einen neuen Versuch, seinen Finger vorsichtig in ihn zu schieben. Die doppelte Stimulation sorgte dafür, dass ihm diesmal sofort Einlass gewährt wurde und er behutsam weiter in den Anus des Älteren eindringen konnte.  
„Gehts?“, erkundigte er sich vorsorglich und war beruhigt, als er ein zufriedenes Brummen hörte.  
„Ungewohnt. Aber nicht schlimm.“  
„Aber auch nicht schön?“  
„Weiß ich noch nicht.“, gab der Moderator ehrlich zu.  
„Warte ab, das ist erst der Anfang.“, versprach Sebastian, ehe er sich daran machte, die Prozedur mit zwei Fingern zu wiederholen. Wann immer er merkte, dass der Hamburger sich verkrampfte oder sein Gesicht einen gequälten Ausdruck bekam, pausierte er für einen Moment, um kurz darauf weiterzumachen, bis er sich auch diesmal komplett in ihm versenkt hatte.  
Bevor er einen dritten Finger dazunahm, ließ er komplett von seinem Gastgeber ab und beugte sich so über ihn, dass sich ihre Lippen zu einem kurzen Kuss treffen konnten, der von Alexander schnell vertieft wurde.  
„Das gefällt dir besser, nicht wahr?“, murmelte der Berliner an seinen Lippen, bevor er einen weiteren Kuss darauf gab.  
„Ist halt sicheres Terrain. Aber ich will nicht, dass du aufhörst. Mach weiter bitte.“  
Um seine Entschlossenheit weiter zu demonstrieren, nahm er das Gleitgel und drückte es seinem Liebhaber unmissverständlich in die Hand.

„Okay.“, stimmte der Quizsportler zu und machte sich daran, ihn nun mit drei Fingern behutsam zu weiten. Erneut verzog Alexander einige Male das Gesicht und schien immer noch nicht überzeugt davon, dass ihm der passive Part in einem Liebesspiel zweier Männer gefallen könnte, wenngleich immer wieder leise Stöhngeräusche seinen Mund verließen, die nicht darauf zurückzuführen waren, dass es ihm Schmerzen bereitete. Trotzdem zog Sebastian sich aus ihm zurück, sobald er ihn ausreichend geweitet hatte, und widmete sich stattdessen wieder seinem Schwanz, den er genussvoll in den Mund nahm. Dabei nahm der Ältere schnell an Fahrt auf, was sich dadurch äußerte, dass sein Stöhnen und das unregelmäßige Keuchen wieder intensiver wurden. Mit geschlossenen Augen und immer noch damit beschäftigt, Alexanders pralle Erregung ausgiebig mit seinen Lippen und seiner Zunge zu verwöhnen, tastete der Berliner blind nach dem Gleitgel. Als er die Flasche gefunden hatte, öffnete er sie und gab etwas von der glitschigen Flüssigkeit auf seinen Finger. Dann ließ er diesen zum wiederholten Mal in den Moderator gleiten, widmete sich nun jedoch der deutlich spürbaren Erhebung, die er mit sanftem Druck zu massieren begann. Erwartungsgemäß wurde Alexander mit jeder dieser Berührungen unruhiger, was den Jüngeren anspornte, noch einen weiteren Finger für die Prostatamassage hinzuzunehmen. Gleichzeitig ließ er vom Penis des Älteren ab, um nicht zu riskieren, dass ihr Liebesspiel vorzeitig enden würde.

Es musste wohl der exakt richtige Punkt gewesen sein, den seine Finger getroffen hatten, denn nur wenige Momente, nachdem er seinen Mund von ihm gelöst hatte, bäumte sich der Hamburger auf und gab dabei einen lauten Schrei von sich.  
„Mach das nochmal, bitte.“, bettelte er mit zwischenzeitlich deutlich abgehackterem Atem und verfiel im nächsten Augenblick, als Sebastian seiner Bitte nachkam, wieder in ein lautes Stöhnen.  
„Scheiße, das ist doch geiler, als ich dachte.“, keuchte er schwer atmend.  
„Musst auch auf mich hören.“, antwortete der Jüngere schmunzelnd und gab dem Moderator einen neckischen Kuss auf die einladenden Lippen. „Soll ich weitermachen?“  
Anstatt ihm zu antworten, nahm Alexander eines der bereitliegenden Kondome in die Hand, riss die silbrige Verpackung auf und rollte das Gummi über den ebenfalls schon aufs Äußerste erregten Schwanz seines Liebhabers, den er dabei einige Male mit gezielten Handbewegungen weiter reizte und ihn so an den Rand seiner Selbstbeherrschung brachte.  
„Wie möchtest du?“  
„Ich würde gerne so liegen bleiben, Basti. Mach einfach.“, flüsterte der Hamburger leise und stahl sich noch einen Kuss.

Sebastian spürte, wie die Aufregung in ihm wieder größer wurde. Dass der Ältere ihm so sehr vertraute und ihm die Führung in ihrem Liebesspiel überließ, überforderte ihn fast ein wenig. Dennoch nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen und versuchte, sich seine neuerliche Unsicherheit nicht anmerken zu lassen. Schnell massierte er noch einige Male seine harte Erregung und gab eine große Menge Gel darauf. Auch Alexanders Eingang, den er erneut sanft mit dem Finger umfuhr, bekam etwas von dem Gleitmittel ab. Dann legte der Jüngere sich so über den Moderator, dass er sich mit den Armen neben seinem Kopf abstützen und seinen Penis langsam in ihm versenken konnte. 

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile und zahlreiche Pausen, bis er den Hamburger komplett ausfüllte und erneut kurz innehielt, um ihm tief in die Augen zu schauen.  
„Alles gut?“, erkundigte er sich leise und erhielt ein zaghaftes Nicken zur Antwort.  
„Alles super.“  
Zur Bestätigung hob Alexander den Kopf ein wenig an und legte seine Lippen auf die des Berliners. Schnell wurde ihr Kuss intensiver und sie nahmen auch ihre Zungen zur Hilfe. Noch während sie sich küssten, begann Sebastian, sein Becken kreisen zu lassen und sich erst langsam, dann aber mit stetig wachsendem Tempo in dem Älteren zu bewegen. Auch der Moderator blieb nicht untätig, sodass sie schnell einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus gefunden hatten, in dem sich der Quizsportler immer wieder ein Stück aus der tiefen Enge zurückzog, bevor er erneut so gefühlvoll wie möglich in ihn stieß. Dabei hielten sich die beiden Männer so eng umschlungen, dass auch Alexanders Schwanz, der zwischen ihren schweißnassen Körpern lag, weiter stimuliert wurde. Das Keuchen, das den Raum erfüllte, wurde mit jeder Sekunde lauter und verwandelte sich schon bald in unregelmäßiges Stöhnen. Auch ihre Küsse erschienen inzwischen deutlich fahriger. Da er merkte, dass Alexander kurz davor war, den Höhepunkt seiner Lust zu erreichen, ließ der Berliner von seinen Lippen ab und küsste stattdessen seine pulsierende Halsschlagader.  
„Oh Gott, Basti!“, stöhnte der Ältere abgehackt und krallte seine Hände noch etwas fester in den Rücken seines über ihm liegenden Liebhabers, der nicht müde wurde, sich weiter unaufhörlich in ihm zu versenken. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, bis er sich schließlich als erster einem intensiven Orgasmus hingab. Das lange Stöhnen, das seinen Mund dabei verließ, und der zuckende Schwanz zwischen ihnen gab auch Sebastian den Rest und ließ ihn ebenfalls tief in dem Älteren kommen.

Sobald die Wellen seines Höhepunktes abgeklungen waren, zog sich der Jüngere aus dem Moderator zurück und sie entsorgten ihre Kondome. Dann platzierte er sich neben dem immer noch auf dem Rücken liegenden Mann, umschlang ihn mit seinen Armen und schob ihm ein Bein über den erhitzten Körper. Immer wieder trafen sich ihre Lippen zu zahlreichen liebevollen Küssen, die sie mit geschlossenen Augen genossen, bis sich ihr Atem und ihre Körpertemperatur komplett normalisiert hatte.  
„Wie gehts dir?“, erkundigte sich der Berliner leise und blickte den Älteren, der nun ebenfalls die Augen aufschlug, besorgt fragend an.  
„Kann ich gar nicht sagen. Komisch. Super. Verwirrt, völlig überfordert mit meinen Empfindungen, aber eben auch unendlich befriedigt und glücklich. Totale Reizüberflutung. Dir?“  
„Fantastisch. Hat es dir denn wenigstens etwas gefallen? Oder hab ich mich angestellt wie der letzte Volllidiot?“  
„Es war am Anfang sehr ungewohnt, doch zum Ende hin... wow. Als du diesen einen Punkt da in mir getroffen hast... ich dachte echt, ich weiß nicht mehr, wo oben und unten ist. Verdammt, Basti, warum gefällt mir das so gut? Ich hab zweiundvierzig Jahre lang nie drüber nachgedacht und auf einmal ist alles anders. Was machst du mit mir?“, sprach Alexander mehr zu sich selbst, als zu dem jungen Quizsportler.  
„Ich weiß es nicht, Alex, wirklich. Ich hab keine Ahnung, was das hier mit uns macht. Ich weiß nur, dass ich hoffe, es ist noch nicht vorbei, jetzt wo wir es beide mal ausprobiert haben.“  
„Du bist doch noch einige Tage in Hamburg.“, überlegte der Ältere.  
„Ja, aber leider auch die anderen Jäger. Es wird schwer, mich da loszueisen. Und ich möchte nicht, dass sie Fragen stellen, wenn mir selbst noch nicht klar ist, was das alles ist.“  
„Also kein Reeperbahnbesuch in nächster Zeit?“  
„Ich befürchte nein.“, antwortete Sebastian mit Bedauern in der Stimme und gab dem Hamburger einen entschuldigenden Kuss. „Aber vielleicht... bist du mal in Berlin? Wir haben Kreuzberg, wir haben den Ku‘damm, da gibts sicher irgendwas, das ich dir zeigen kann.“  
„Du solltest meinen Terminkalender im Blick behalten. Melde dich, wenn du Zeit hast.“, gab Alexander geheimnisvoll zurück.  
„Das werde ich tun, Alex. Verlass dich drauf.“


	3. Auf dem Ku‘damm nachts um halb drei

Gelangweilt von dem für einen Freitagabend Mitte Mai recht öden Fernsehprogramm schaute Sebastian durch die verschiedenen sozialen Netzwerke auf seinem Handy. Als hätte sich alles gegen ihn verschworen, fand er selbst dort nichts, was ihn sonderlich interessierte. Er wollte das Telefon gerade schon genervt zurück auf den Wohnzimmertisch legen, als sein Augenmerk plötzlich auf ein Instagram-Foto fiel, das ein aufgeregtes Kribbeln in seiner Magengegend verursachte. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere begann seine Hand, in der er das Smartphone hielt, ein wenig zu zittern. Unfähig, sich weiter zu bewegen, starrte der Berliner auf das Display, als würde er darauf warten, dass es ihm auf die Fragen, die ihm alle gleichzeitig durch den Kopf schossen, antworten würde, doch natürlich geschah nichts dergleichen.

Es dauerte noch eine ganze Weile, bis er sich wieder einigermaßen gefasst hatte. Der Bildschirm seines Handys, von dem er den Blick immer noch nicht gelöst hatte, war längst dunkel geworden, als ein leises „Scheiße“ seinen Mund verließ. Ratlos, was er tun sollte, schloss Sebastian die Augen, ließ seinen Kopf in den Nacken fallen und raufte sich mit der freien Hand die Haare.  
Insgeheim verfluchte er sich selbst dafür, das Thema, das ihn seit Wochen beschäftigte, nie zu Ende gedacht, sondern stets vor sich her geschoben zu haben. Umso heftiger traf ihn nun die Erkenntnis, dass es ihn in diesem Moment eingeholt hatte.  
Noch einmal schaute er auf sein Smartphone und wie schon Minuten zuvor fiel sein Blick sofort auf das Bild von Alexander Bommes, dem Moderator der Quizshow ‚Gefragt - gejagt‘, bei der er selbst als Jäger Teil des Teams war. Es kam nicht häufig vor, dass der Hamburger etwas in den sozialen Netzwerken postete, doch wann immer der junge Quizsportler ein Foto oder eine Nachricht von ihm erblickte, freute er sich über ein Lebenszeichen des Älteren, den er zuletzt zwei Wochen zuvor bei Aufzeichnungen für ihre Fernsehsendung gesehen hatte.  
‚Noch ne Pizza, und dann gehts los morgen! #pokalfinale‘ hatte der Moderator geschrieben und dazu ein Foto hochgeladen, das ihn zusammen mit einem Kollegen der ARD Sportschau zeigte. Das alleine war es jedoch nicht, was Sebastian so aufwühlte, wenngleich der Hashtag ausgereicht hätte, um ihm Alexanders Aufenthaltsort zu verraten. Über dem Bild prangten in fetten schwarzen Lettern zwei Worte: Berlin, Germany.

Auch jetzt, da er es zum zweiten Mal intensiv betrachtete, spürte er, wie er innerlich bebte. Es waren drei Wochen vergangen, seit sie sich zum zweiten und gleichzeitig auch bislang letzten Mal privat getroffen hatten. Aus dem Plan, gemeinsam die Hamburger Reeperbahn zu erkunden, war nichts geworden, da sofort, nachdem der Berliner die Wohnung des Älteren betreten hatte, eine unbändige Leidenschaft zwischen ihnen geherrscht hatte, der sie sich schließlich auch hingaben. Dass beide beteuerten, eigentlich nicht schwul zu sein, sondern nur dem übermäßig starken Drang nachgaben, zusammen sexuelles Neuland zu betreten, machte die Sache nicht einfacher.  
Nach ihrer gemeinsamen Nacht hatte sich keine weitere Gelegenheit ergeben, das Erlebte zu verarbeiten oder noch einmal mit dem nötigen Abstand darüber zu reden. Insgeheim musste Sebastian zugeben, dass keiner von ihnen überhaupt den Versuch gemacht hatte, das Thema erneut aufzugreifen, und zumindest von seiner Seite war es die Angst vor dem Unbekannten, die ihn davon abhielt. Einzig das Versprechen, sich wiederzusehen, wenn der Hamburger einmal in Berlin sein sollte, hatten sie sich gegeben.

Nur sehr zögerlich öffnete Sebastian die Nachrichten-App auf seinem Telefon. Nach ihrem letzten Gespräch war ihm klar, dass er derjenigen sein musste, der ein solches Treffen anregte, und damals hatte ihm die Idee auch noch gefallen. Heute jedoch war er plötzlich nicht mehr sicher, wohin sie ein weiteres Treffen führen würde. Trotzdem war ihm bewusst, dass sie die Antwort auf diese Frage nur finden würden, wenn sie es ausprobierten.  
„Hi Alex. Hab grad gesehen, dass du in Berlin bist. Zeit und Lust für einen Ausflug auf die nächtliche Partymeile der Hauptstadt? Gruß, Basti.“, schrieb er und drückte auf ‚Senden‘, ehe er es sich noch anders überlegen konnte.

Lange musste er nicht warten, bis sein Handy ein Geräusch, das von einem kurzen Vibrieren begleitet wurde, von sich gab und ein sich öffnendes Fenster verriet, dass eine neue Nachricht eingegangen war.  
„Eigentlich gern, aber wir sitzen hier mit den Kollegen zusammen und besprechen ein paar Details für morgen.“  
Der Quizsportler merkte, wie sich Enttäuschung in ihm breit machte. Dennoch startete er einen zweiten Versuch und tippte schnell eine Antwort.  
„Schade, aber verstehe ich. Danach auch keine Zeit? Oder morgen?“  
Erneut benötigte Alexander nur wenige Augenblicke, um zu antworten, wobei Sebastian diesmal darauf eingestellt war, eine weitere Absage zu erhalten.  
„Muss früh raus, deswegen ist heute schlecht. Und morgen muss ich leider arbeiten. Kann spät werden.“  
„Wie spät? Auf den Partymeilen ist selbst um halb drei noch was los.“, schrieb er zurück und hielt das Telefon fest umkrampft, bis zum wiederholten Mal das erlösende Nachrichtengeräusch erklang.  
„Kann ich dich später anrufen, sobald wir hier fertig sind? Dauert aber noch.“  
Wenn Sebastian dachte, dass er vorher schon aufgeregt war, dann wurde er nun eines Besseren belehrt. Die Ankündigung seines Liebhabers, wie er sich insgeheim traute, ihn zu bezeichnen, noch an diesem Abend mit ihm telefonieren zu wollen, ließ sein Herz bis zum Hals klopfen und es gelang ihm nur mühevoll, trotz des Zittern, das seine Finger inzwischen wieder erreicht hatte, ein knappes „Gern. Melde dich, wenn ihr fertig seid. Egal wann.“ zurückzuschicken.

Überrascht davon, wie stark sein Körper auf den Älteren reagierte, ohne dass dieser überhaupt anwesend war, tigerte der Berliner unruhig durch seine Wohnung und suchte nach Ablenkung. Nachdem das Fernsehprogramm für ihn nicht in Frage kam, versuchte er es stattdessen mit einer Zeitschrift, die er jedoch ziemlich lustlos durchblätterte, ohne den Inhalt gedanklich aufzunehmen. Nach der Hälfte der Seiten legte er sie wieder weg und beschloss, sich im Haushalt nützlich zu machen und das Badezimmer zu putzen, auch wenn er dies erst für den nächsten Vormittag eingeplant hatte. Sein Handy nahm er dabei mit, um sicherzugehen, dass er den Anruf, auf den er nervös wartete, keinesfalls verpasste.

Er war gerade dabei, die dreckigen Putzlappen nach getaner Arbeit in die Wäschetonne zu werfen, als sein Smartphone klingelte. Wie vom Blitz getroffen griff Sebastian nach dem Gerät, musste jedoch zu seiner Enttäuschung feststellen, dass es nur ein ehemaliger Kommilitone war, der ihn zu erreichen versuchte und für dessen üblicherweise lange Telefonate er in diesem Moment weder Zeit noch Lust hatte. Sobald das Handy verstummt war, kehrte der junge Mann zurück ins Wohnzimmer und machte es sich wieder auf dem Sofa bequem, um sein Smartphone zu entrümpeln und einige Fotos und Videos zu löschen, die er geschickt bekommen hatte, aber nie wieder brauchen würde. Dabei blieb sein Blick plötzlich an einem Foto hängen, das ihn und Alexander gemeinsam mit einem Kollegen aus dem ‚Gefragt - gejagt‘-Team zeigte und nach dem Dreh für den Vorspann der Samstagabend-Ausgabe entstanden war. Der Moderator trug darauf das verwaschene graue T-Shirt und die ebenfalls graue Jogginghose, die ihm trotz ihrer Einfachheit unverschämt gut standen, während er selbst mit Blumenhemd, einem weißen Handtuch um den Hüften und sonderbarer Rastalocken-Perücke bekleidet war. Augenblicklich spürte Sebastian, wie zum wiederholten Mal an diesem Abend das inzwischen schon bekannte Kribbeln seinen gesamten Körper durchfuhr und sich das Blut in tieferen Regionen sammelte. Kurz zögerte er, da er immer noch jedoch Moment damit rechnete, dass sein Telefon klingeln könnte, doch dann gab er seinem inneren Drang nach. Mit zitternden Händen öffnete er seine Hose, um sie gleich darauf zusammen mit seinen Pants ein Stück weit herunterzuschieben. Dann umfasste er seinen Schwanz, der bereits in hab-Acht-Stellung war und nur darauf zu warten schien, zum Einsatz zu kommen. Mit kräftigen Bewegungen schob er seine Hand erst langsam, dann immer schneller werdend über seine Erregung. Dabei ruhte sein Blick weiter auf dem Foto, wobei er nur Alexander betrachtete und sich vorstellte, dass er es wäre, der ihn mit den Händen verwöhnte. Es brauchte nicht lange, bis der Berliner spürte, dass sich ein intensiver Orgasmus in ihm ausbreitete und er sich unter lautem Keuchen heftig entlud. Schwer atmend ließ er die Wellen seines Höhepunktes abebben, bevor er zu einem Taschentuch griff und die Sauerei, die er auf seinen Händen und leider auch auf seinem Shirt verursacht hatte, notdürftig wegzuwischen. 

Gerade, als er aufstehen wollte, um sich umzuziehen, erklang ein lautes Handyklingeln, das ihn zusammenfahren ließ. Regungslos starrte er auf sein Smartphone, wurde aber im nächsten Moment hektisch und nahm immer noch schwer atmend das Gespräch an.  
„Hey!“, sagte er atemlos und lauschte dem Klang von Alexanders Stimme, die auf der Gegenseite ertönte.  
„Hey! Hab‘s nicht eher geschafft.“  
„Macht nichts.“  
„Was klingst du denn so außer Puste?“, wollte der Hamburger wissen und schien halb amüsiert, halb besorgt.  
Sebastian spürte, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht schoss und er war froh, kein Videotelefonat zu führen. Schnell suchte er nach einer unverfänglichen Erklärung.  
„Ich... ääähh... war im Keller. Waschmaschine. Sind viele Stufen bis hier oben.“  
„Achso. Fleißig, fleißig. Du, wegen morgen. Ich komm da echt erst spät aus dem Stadion raus leider.“  
„Das ist mir egal. Wäre trotzdem schön, wenn wir uns treffen könnten. Wie spät ist spät?“, erkundigte sich der Quizsportler, immer noch bemüht, ein wenig zur Ruhe zu kommen.  
„Wir übertragen bis Viertel vor elf. Bis wir dann unsere Zelte im Stadion abgebrochen haben, ist sicher Mitternacht. Anschließend würde ich mich dann im Hotel schnell duschen und umziehen. Rechne mal so ungefähr mit ein Uhr, wenn uns die Mannschaften keinen Strich durch die Rechnung machen und es noch Verlängerung oder sogar Elfmeterschießen gibt.“, überlegte der Moderator laut, wirkte dabei aber ehrlich interessiert an einem Treffen.

„Verlängerung bei Bayern gegen Frankfurt? Nie im Leben. Die Münchener hauen die doch locker mit zwei oder drei zu null weg.“  
„Wenn du dich da mal nicht täuschst.“  
„Wir werden sehen. Aber der Zeitplan klingt okay. Du kannst natürlich auch vom Stadion direkt herkommen und bei mir duschen. Dann hast du den Umweg gespart.“, schlug der Berliner bereitwillig vor.  
„Wäre eine Idee, wenn das für dich in Ordnung ist. Und was machen wir anschließend? Du hast was von Ku‘damm oder Kreuzberg gesagt letztens.“  
„Es gibt hier viele Möglichkeiten. Da finden wir sicher was. Und vorher zeige ich dir meine umfangreiche Blumenhemdsammlung. Du darfst dann aussuchen, welches ich anziehe.“  
Je länger das Telefonat andauerte, desto mehr verschwand Sebastians anfängliche Nervosität und machte seiner altbekannten Selbstsicherheit Platz.  
„Andere sammeln Briefmarken, du Blumenhemden.“, lachte Alexander ins Telefon. „Bekomme ich das denn auch stilecht in der Badewanne präsentiert? Mit Rastalocken?“  
„Rastalocken definitiv nicht, Badewanne könnte ich einrichten. Also geht das klar mit morgen?“  
„Von mir aus ja. Schick mir gleich mal deine Adresse. Ich melde mich dann morgen, wenn ich auf dem Weg bin, okay?“  
Der Quizsportler nickte, obwohl ihm klar war, dass sein Gesprächspartner es nicht sehen konnte.  
„Okay. Ich freue mich, Alex.“, stimmte er leise zu.  
„Ich freue mich auch. Bis morgen, Basti.“  
„Bis morgen.“

Den folgenden Abend verbrachte Sebastian vor dem Fernsehgerät, um das DFB-Pokalfinale anzusehen. Zwar interessierte ihn auch das Spiel, aber trotzdem musste er sich eingestehen, dass er immer dann besonders genau hinschaute, wenn Alexander, der die Live-Übertragung gemeinsam mit dem ehemaligen Fußball-Nationalspieler Thomas Hitzlsperger moderierte, auf dem Bildschirm erschien. Trotz des sonnig-warmen Wetters trug der Moderator dem Anlass entsprechend einen dunkelblauen Anzug mit weißem Hemd. Lediglich auf die Krawatte hatte er verzichtet.  
Auch wenn dem Berliner relativ egal war, wie das Spiel ausging, freute er sich doch für die Mannschaft aus Frankfurt, die letztendlich völlig überraschend den Pokal gewann. Dass dies in der regulären Spielzeit geschah, ließ ihn dabei erleichtert aufatmen.

Kurz nach Mitternacht gab sein Handy das erlösende Geräusch von sich, das, wie er richtig vermutete, eine Nachricht von Alexander ankündigte.  
„Fahre jetzt los und bin hoffentlich in zwanzig Minuten bei dir. Lass schon mal das Badewasser ein für die Präsentation deiner Blumenhemden.“, las der Quizsportler leise und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf aufgrund des zweiten Satzes, den der Ältere mit einigen Smileys komplettiert hatte und so gleichzeitig deutlich machte, dass er das Geschriebene nicht ernst meinte.  
Dennoch war Sebastian geneigt, den Scherz aufzugreifen und tatsächlich umzusetzen. Er zögerte noch einen kurzen Moment, ging dann aber doch ins Badezimmer, wo er den Wasserhahn der Badewanne aufdrehte und einen guten Schuss Badezusatz ins Wasser gab.

Gerade, als die Wanne gefüllt war, klingelte es an der Tür. Mit einem Mal meldete sich die Nervosität vom Vortag zurück und ließ den Quizsportler kurz innehalten. Dann jedoch eilte er in die kleine Diele und betätigte den Türöffner. Es vergingen quälend lange Sekunden, bis sich die Aufzugstür schräg gegenüber seines Wohnungseingangs endlich öffnete.  
Diesmal war es Sebastian, der an den Türrahmen gelehnt seinen Gast empfing.  
„Hallo Alex!“, sagte er mit einem leichten Lächeln im Gesicht, das von dem Moderator sofort erwidert wurde.  
„Hallo Basti. Doch kein Blumenhemd heute?“  
„Später. Komm erst mal rein.“  
Neugierig blickte der Ältere sich um, als er die Wohnung betrat.  
„Hübsch, aber irgendwie hatte ich mit einem Bücherregal im Eingangsbereich gerechnet.“, merkte er an. „Ich komme mir übrigens sehr faul vor.“  
„Faul? Warum? Du hast doch vorhin schon gearbeitet.“  
„Ja, das dachte ich mir dann auch und habe mich für den Aufzug entschieden, anstatt zu Fuß hier hochzusteigen.“  
Der Jüngere winkte ab. „Ach, das meinst du. Ich nehme auch immer den Aufzug. Deswegen musst du dir nicht faul vorkommen.“

Irritiert blickte der Hamburger seinen Gastgeber an.  
„Echt? Du warst doch gestern völlig außer Atem, als du aus dem Keller kamst und ich angerufen. habe.“  
„Achso... ääähh... ja.“, stammelte Sebastian und spürte, wie er errötete.  
„Hast du mich etwa angelogen? Und ich bekomme hier ein schlechtes Gewissen. Was war los?“  
„Das willst du nicht wissen.“  
„Jetzt eigentlich umso mehr.“, antwortete der Moderator neugierig und musste grinsen. „Na gut, denke ich mir halt meinen Teil.“  
„Kann ich dich mit einer vernünftigen Begrüßung davon abhalten?“, bat der Quizsportler mit leichter Verzweiflung in der Stimme.  
„Kommt auf die Begrüßung an.“  
Sofort griff der Jüngere nach Alexanders Händen, um ihn an sich zu ziehen und in seine Arme zu schließen. Dann verschloss er seine Lippen mit einem langen Kuss, der umgehend erwidert wurde.  
„War die in Ordnung?“, erkundigte er sich anschließend, was der Ältere glücklicherweise bejahte.„Darf ich dir jetzt meine Blumenhemden-Sammlung zeigen?“  
„Gerne.“

Zusammen gingen sie ins Schlafzimmer, wo der Berliner seinen Kleiderschrank öffnete und auf eine ganze Reihe wild gemusterter Hemden wies.  
„Bitteschön! Du darfst aussuchen, welches ich später bei unserem kleinen Streifzug durch die Berliner Nachtwelt tragen soll. Ich präsentiere es dir vorher auch noch.“  
Konzentriert durchstöberte der Moderator die Hemden und zog schließlich ein besonders ausgefallenes schwarzes Exemplar mit großen gelb- und orangefarbenen Rosen hervor.  
„Das ist doch mal was ganz Besonderes.“, erläuterte er seine Wahl. „Kann ich das an dir sehen?“  
„Ja, komm mit. Ich ziehe mich eben im Bad um und sag dir Bescheid, wenn du gucken kannst.“

Sebastian verschwand im Badezimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich, während sein Besuch davor wartete. Schnell zog er sich komplett aus und streifte stattdessen nur das ausgewählte Hemd über. Dann stieg er so leise wie möglich in die Badewanne und war froh, dass das Wasser, das er absichtlich etwas heißer hatte einlaufen lassen, inzwischen eine mehr als angenehme Temperatur hatte. Sobald er bequem lag, hielt er sich rechts und links am Wannenrand fest, bis er in etwa die Position eingenommen hatte wie zwei Wochen zuvor bei ihrem Filmdreh im Hotel.  
„Bin fertig, kannst reinkommen!“, rief er laut und blickte erwartungsvoll zur Tür, die sich langsam öffnete.  
Vorsichtig lugte Alexander in den gut erwärmten Raum und riss überrascht die Augen auf.  
„Nicht dein Ernst.“, sagte er und trat nun vollständig in das Badezimmer.  
„Du wolltest eine stilechte Präsentation in der Badewanne.“  
„Das war ein Scherz, Basti.“  
„Weiß ich, aber ich fand den Scherz witzig. Nicht gut? Ich kann auch ein anderes Hemd...“, schlug der Berliner vor.  
„Nein, ist super. Aber seit wann trägst du deine Hemden so hochgeschlossen?“

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, legte der Ältere die wenigen Schritte zurück, die ihn von der Badewanne trennten, und setzte sich auf den Wannenrand.  
„Ich will dich nicht auf falsche Gedanken bringen, Herr Bommes. Außerdem hast du dich letztens noch darüber beschwert, dass es dir zu weit offen war. Wenn es dich jetzt stört, kannst du es ja ändern.“  
Das ließ der Moderator sich nicht zweimal sagen. Immer noch auf dem Rand der Wanne sitzend drehte er sich so weit zu dem Jüngeren, dass er ihm das Hemd ein ganzes Stück aufknöpfen konnte. Dabei beugte er sich tiefer über ihn, um sich einen Kuss zu stehlen. Kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen trafen, verlor er jedoch das Gleichgewicht und plumpste unsanft zu Sebastian ins Badewasser, von dem eine Welle überschwappte. Der Quizsportler, der mit dem Gewicht, das plötzlich auf ihm lastete und das nur durch das Wasser etwas abgedämpft wurde, nicht gerechnet hatte, gab genau wie Alexander selbst einen Schreckenslaut von sich. Dann brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus, während der Hamburger nur kurz „Scheiße“ fluchte.

„Du hättest auch einfach fragen können, ob du mitbaden darfst.“  
„Haha, wie witzig, Herr Klussmann.“, gab der Ältere immer noch fluchend zurück. „Meine gute Anzugshose. Wenigstens hatte ich das Sakko und die Schuhe schon ausgezogen.“  
„Gib‘s zu, du wolltest nur, dass deine Muskeln in dem nassen weißen Hemd besser zur Geltung kommen. Wie hast du das denn eigentlich angestellt, hier reinzufallen?“  
„Naja, ich bin halt irgendwie abgerutscht oder habe das Gleichgewicht verloren, als ich mich weiter runterbeugen wollte.“  
„Um genau was zu tun?“, hakte der Berliner mit einem herausfordernden Blick nach.  
„Möglicherweise das hier?“  
Da er immer noch auf seinem Gastgeber lag, war es für den Moderator nun tatsächlich problemlos möglich, ihm einen Kuss zu geben, der genießerisch erwidert wurde.  
„Meinst du nicht, du hast Zuviel an?“, murmelte Sebastian an den inzwischen recht vertrauten Lippen und streichelte kurz über den durch die Nässe fast durchsichtigen Stoff von Alexanders Oberteil.  
„Fragt der Mann im Blumenhemd. Das ist dann aber auch fällig. Und deine Hose, wobei ich fast schon vermute, dass du heute gar keine trägst, oder?“  
„Da könntest du Recht haben.“

Irgendwie schaffte es der Hamburger, aus der Badewanne zu steigen und sich dann eilig seine völlig durchnässten Klamotten abzuschälen, wobei er interessiert von dem Quizsportler beobachtet wurde, der sein Hemd inzwischen ebenfalls ausgezogen und neben die Wanne auf den Fußboden geworfen hatte. Dann kehrte er, diesmal aus freien Stücken und ungleich kontrollierter als zuvor, zurück in das immer noch angenehme Wasser, wo er sich zwischen Sebastians Beine setzte und seinen Rücken so an ihn lehnte, dass der Jüngere ihn von hinten umarmen konnte. Abwartend drehte er seinen Kopf so weit zu seinem Liebhaber um, dass sie ihre Lippen zärtlich miteinander vereinigen konnten.

„Das Thema Baden wird mich in nächster Zeit noch häufiger begleiten.“, sagte Alexander nach einer ganzen Weile nachdenklich, in der sie ohne ein Wort zu sagen miteinander gekuschelt und sich dabei immer wieder liebevoll geküsst hatten.  
„Wieso das?“  
„Bald geht es für mehrere Wochen nach Baden-Baden, von wo aus wir die Fußball-WM übertragen. Ich komme mir vor, als würde ich in ein Camp ziehen.“  
„Klingt aber auch spannend. Wann gehts los?“  
„In drei Wochen. Sag mal, das hier mit uns... Ich habe in den letzten Wochen immer wieder überlegt, wie man das überhaupt nennen kann. One-Night-Stand fällt denke ich raus, war ja schon zweimal. Läuft das jetzt bereits unter Affäre?“, wechselte der Moderator auf einmal das Thema.  
„Muss man jeder Sache einen Namen geben?“, fragte Sebastian im Gegenzug und schüttelte dabei leicht genervt den Kopf. „Ich würde eher sagen, wir befinden uns noch in der Phase des Ausprobierens, oder? Anders mag ich es irgendwie momentan nicht bezeichnen, weil ich einfach nicht darüber nachdenken will, was das wirklich ist und warum es mir so gut gefällt.“  
Alexander nickte verstehend.  
„Vielleicht habe ich Zuviel darüber nachgedacht und kann deshalb seit zwei Wochen an nichts anderes mehr denken. Vorher habe ich mich nicht getraut, weil ich dir sonst nicht bei den Sendungen hätte gegenübertreten können, ohne mich komisch zu verhalten. Aber nachdem der Aufzeichnungsblock vorüber war, ging das Gedankenkarussell los.“  
„Und was ist dabei rumgekommen?“  
„Immer dasselbe. Mir gefällt es und ich will mehr davon, kann aber nicht erklären warum. Über diesen ganzen Aktiv-Passiv-Kram habe ich ebenfalls nachgedacht und darüber, was mir mehr zugesagt hat. Auch über Kontrollverlust. Dabei ist mir übrigens aufgefallen, dass ich bisher immer dich habe machen lassen, zumindest wenn es über das Vorspiel hinausging. Das würde ich heute gerne mal ändern und ausprobieren, wie es ist, wenn ich das Tempo vorgebe und du dich von mir verwöhnen lässt. Natürlich nur, wenn du einverstanden bist.“, antwortete der Ältere ehrlich und suchte wieder die Lippen des Quizsportlers. 

„Das sind echt viele Gedanken, Alex. Ich wünschte, ich wäre soweit.“  
„Bist du es nicht? Ich hätte schwören können, du bist ein Kopfmensch, Basti.“  
„Bin ich ja auch. Wahrscheinlich ist genau das das Problem.“, gab der Berliner zurück. „So lange ich nicht darüber nachdenke, ist alles gut, aber ich habe Angst vor dem, was passiert, wenn ich zu denken beginne. Du hast das Thema Kontrollverlust angesprochen. Ja, ich glaube, davor habe ich auch Angst, wenn es nicht sogar die größte meiner Ängste ist. Und ich frage mich gerade, wie du es geschafft hast, dich einfach fallenzulassen und mir die Kontrolle zu überlassen.“  
„Ach glaub mir, Basti, wenn du Kinder hättest, wüsstest du, wie das geht.“, lachte Alexander. „Da passieren manchmal Dinge, mit denen du nie rechnen würdest. Wahrscheinlich habe ich es dadurch gelernt, dass ich nicht immer alles, was passiert, selbst bestimmen kann. Aber wenn du nicht willst...“  
„Doch, würde ich gerne. Loslassen und nur fühlen. Beim ersten Mal ist es mir doch auch gelungen. Naja, immerhin so lange, bis wir dann richtig miteinander geschlafen haben. Ich kann nur nicht versprechen, ob es wirklich klappt. Wärst du bereit, das mit mir gemeinsam rauszufinden?“, fragte der Jüngere zaghaft und wirkte dabei auf einmal sehr verletzlich.

„Wenn du es wirklich willst, natürlich. Dazu müssten wir allerdings dieses kuschelig warme Wasser gegen etwas tauschen, was ich da vorhin in deinem Schlafzimmer gesehen habe. Sowas Viereckiges, das ziemlich bequem wirkte.“  
„Also dieser Herr Bommes ist echt unglaublich. Setzt erst mein Bad unter Wasser und lädt sich dann auch noch selbst in mein Bett ein. Wie finde ich das denn?“  
„Im Zweifelsfall gut?“  
„Und unser Besuch im Berliner Nachtleben?“, erinnerte der Quizsportler seinen Gast mit gespielter Empörung.  
„Den verschieben wir. Das Nachtleben hier in, was ist das? Steglitz?“  
„Ja, genau.“  
„Also das Nachtleben in Steglitz reicht mir für heute vollkommen aus.“

Der Ältere rückte ein Stück von Sebastian ab, damit sie aus dem inzwischen deutlich abgekühlten Badewasser steigen konnten. Aus einem Regal nahm der Berliner zwei große Badehandtücher, mit denen sie sich schnell abtrockneten, bevor sie Hand in Hand ins Schlafzimmer wechselten.  
Etwas unschlüssig standen sie vor dem geräumigen Bett, ehe der Hamburger seinen Gastgeber in eine feste Umarmung zog und sich ihre Lippen zu einem Kuss trafen, der schon bald an Leidenschaft gewann. Noch während sie sich küssten, drängte er den Jüngeren auf die einladende Matratze und schob sich über ihn. Ihre Zungen spielten unaufhörlich miteinander, bis Alexander sich aus dem Kuss zurückzog und stattdessen seinen Mund auf Erkundungstour über den von einer leichten Gänsehaut überzogenen Körper des Berliners schickte. Anfangs wurde er dabei von seinem Liebhaber noch beobachtet, doch schon bald traute Sebastian sich, seine Augen zu schließen und sich ganz auf die für ihn eher ungewohnte Gefühlsebene zu begeben.  
Der Moderator küsste einen zarten Weg vom Hals des Jüngeren über dessen Oberkörper bis hin zu den Hüften. Dann wanderten seine Lippen über die Beine bis zu den Knöcheln und wieder zurück zu der von zahlreichen dunklen Härchen bedeckten Brust, wo er sich schließlich den bereits deutlich erregten Brustwarzen widmete. Der Quizsportler, der nicht völlig untätig sein wollte, ließ seine Hand an den Kopf seines Liebhabers wandern, um ihm zärtlich über die Haare zu streichen.

Nachdem er Sebastians Körper ausgiebig erforscht hatte, sah Alexander zu ihm auf.  
„Gibt es in deinem Haushalt auch sowas wie Gel und Kondome?“  
„Ja, Sekunde. Schublade. Bin heute Vormittag extra noch einkaufen gewesen, weil ich dachte, dass wir das vielleicht brauchen könnten.“, erklärte der Jüngere stolz.  
„Ach so ist das. Von wegen Ku‘damm und Kreuzberg, nicht wahr? Du hattest direkt geplant, die Nacht in Steglitz zu verbringen. Gib‘s zu!“  
„Schon möglich. Hier. Ich hab die extrastarken Gummis gekauft. Die sind für unsere Zwecke denke ich besser.“  
Bereitwillig reichte der Quizsportler dem Hamburger die noch verschlossene Schachtel an, aus der er nach dem Öffnen zwei der Präservative zog. Eines packte er sofort aus und rollte es über Sebastians steifen Penis, um diesen nur Augenblicke später in seinen Mund zu nehmen. Gekonnt, als hätte er es bereits unzählige Male zuvor gemacht, ließ er seine Zunge um die erregte Männlichkeit kreisen, verwöhnte die Spitze und streichelte gleichzeitig mit seinen Fingern sanft über die Hoden. Dass es dem Jüngeren gefiel, verrieten ihm dabei die genussvollen Geräusche, die er von sich gab, und die Tatsache, dass er seine Augen wieder geschlossen hatte. 

Als er spürte, dass die Erregung des Berliners sich dem Punkt näherte, an dem er sich nicht mehr hätte zurückhalten können, ließ er für einige Momente von ihm ab. Stattdessen kniete er sich wieder über ihn, um sich für einen weiteren Kuss zu ihm herabbeugen zu können. Noch vollkommen im Bann seiner starken Erregung schlang Sebastian seine Arme um den Moderator und zog ihn so komplett auf sich mit der Absicht, ihren Kuss weiter zu vertiefen und sich gleichzeitig ungeduldig an ihm zu reiben.  
„Nicht so schnell, Schatz.“, flüsterte Alexander, legte seine Hand an die Hüfte seines Liebhabers, um diesen von weiteren Bewegungen so gut es ging abzuhalten, und schob sich ein kleines Stück von ihm herunter.  
„Du quälst mich, Alex.“  
„Falsch. Ich will nur nicht, dass es zu schnell vorbei ist. Hab ja noch mehr mit dir vor.“  
Wieder fing der Ältere die Lippen seines jungen Kollegen ein, saugte und knabberte zärtlich daran, ehe er seine Zunge auf eine neuerliche Erkundungstour in den Mund des Quizsportlers schickte. Auch seine Hände waren dabei nicht untätig, sondern streichelten leicht über die Haut des Jüngeren.

„Magst du dich mal auf den Bauch legen?“, bat er ihn nach einer ganzen Weile leise und ließ kurz von ihm ab. Sofort wechselte Sebastian seine Position und machte es sich auf dem Bauch bequem, wobei sein Kopf zur Seite gedreht so auf den verschränkten Armen ruhte, dass er den neben ihm liegenden Moderator ansehen konnte.  
„Gemütlich. Wenn ich nicht aufpasse, könnte ich glatt einschlafen.“, stellte er zufrieden fest und grinste herausfordernd.  
„Das werde ich zu verhindern wissen.“, behauptete der Hamburger, während er sich aufrichtete und begann, den Rücken des Quizsportlers mit Küssen zu verwöhnen. Mit seiner Hand fuhr er langsam die Wirbelsäule auf und ab, wobei er jedesmal ein Stück tiefer wanderte, bis er schließlich zwischen den Pobacken angelangt war. Kurz griff er nach dem Gleitgel, das sich glücklicherweise in Reichweite befand, und träufelte etwas davon auf das Gesäß des Berliners, der von der plötzlichen Kälte kurz zusammenzuckte. Dann verteilte er das Gel auf dem Weg zu seinem Eingang und versuchte vorsichtig, mit einem Finger in ihn einzudringen.  
„Sagst Bescheid, wenn ich zu schnell bin, okay?“, flüsterte er leise und erhielt ein zufriedenes „Hhhmm.“ zur Antwort.

Tatsächlich war Sebastian entspannter, als ihr zuvor in der Badewanne geführtes Gespräch vermuten ließ, sodass es dem Moderator problemlos gelang, ihn erst mit einem und dann mit mehreren Fingern vorzubereiten. Sein Mund knabberte währenddessen zärtlich am Hinterteil des Jüngeren und küsste immer wieder die weiche Haut. Mit einer erneut ausreichenden Menge Gleitgel schob Alexander, nachdem er für einen Moment von ihm abgelassen hatte, zum wiederholten Mal seinen Zeige- und Mittelfinger in die heiße Enge, konzentrierte sich jedoch diesmal vorrangig darauf, die Prostata des Berliners zu finden und mit einer sanften massierenden Bewegung zu stimulieren. Hatte Sebastian bislang vor allem mit genießerischen Seufzern reagiert, schien seine Erregung nun in Windeseile weiter anzusteigen. Ungeduldig schob er sich den tastenden Fingern entgegen, während ein immer lauter werdendes unregelmäßiges Keuchen seinen Mund verließ.  
Irgendwie schaffte es Alexander, sich so weit zu seinem jungen Kollegen heraufzubeugen, dass er ihn küssen konnte, ohne dabei die Bewegung seiner Finger einzustellen.  
„Alles gut?“, erkundigte er sich überflüssigerweise, als sich ihre Lippen wieder voneinander getrennt hatten. Der Quizsportler blickte ihn aus lustverschleierten Augen an.  
„Mehr, Alex. Bitte!“, bettelte er schwer atmend und brachte seinen Liebhaber so dazu, kurz von ihm abzulassen und ihm zu bedeuten, dass er sich wieder auf den Rücken drehen sollte.

Eilig griff der Ältere nach einem der bereitliegenden Kondome, öffnete die Verpackung und rollte es über seinen knochenharten Penis, den er zuvor mit wenigen Handgriffen noch einmal weiter stimuliert hatte. Dann benetzte er ihn großzügig mit Gel und kniete sich so vor den inzwischen auf dem Rücken liegenden Berliner, der seine Beine spreizte und zu seinem Körper heranzog. Mit leichtem Druck drang er behutsam in ihn ein, verharrte jedoch sofort, um dem Jüngeren die Gelegenheit zu geben, sich an ihn zu gewöhnen. Sobald er ein leichtes Nicken bemerkte, schob er seinen Schwanz tiefer in Sebastian, bis er ihn schließlich komplett ausfüllte. Dann begann er, sich abwechselnd aus ihm zurückzuziehen, um gleich darauf erneut kräftig in ihn zu stoßen. Der Quizsportler passte sich seinen Bewegungen an, sodass sie schon bald einen gleichmäßigen Rhythmus gefunden hatten, den sie dadurch noch weiter intensivierten, dass Alexander seinen Oberkörper auf den des Berliners sinken ließ, der sofort seine Arme um ihn schlang. Nun fanden auch ihre Lippen wieder zueinander und sie küssten sich tief und leidenschaftlich, während ihre Erregung mit jeder Sekunde weiter anstieg. Zwischen den Küssen, die sie mehrfach atemlos unterbrachen, stöhnten sie immer wieder keuchend den Namen des jeweils anderen und ließen sich wissen, wie sehr sie ihr intensives Zusammensein genossen.  
Als erster erreichte schließlich Sebastian den Punkt, an dem die Welle seiner Erregung ihn so heftig traf, dass er sich unter einem langgezogenen Stöhnen in das übergestreifte Kondom ergoss. Nur wenige Sekunden später wurde auch Alexander von einem überwältigenden Orgasmus mitgerissen, bei dem er sich keuchend tief in dem Jüngeren entlud.

Nachdem sie beide wieder etwas zur Ruhe gekommen waren, küssten sie sich erneut zärtlich, während der Moderator sich aus dem Berliner zurückzog.  
„Warte mal eben.“, sagte er dann leise, drückte dem Jüngeren noch einen intensiven Kuss auf die geröteten Lippen und machte sich anschließend daran, das gebrauchte Kondom zu entsorgen. Auch der Quizsportler folgte seinem Beispiel, ehe sie sich erneut eng aneinander schmiegten und sich unter zärtlichem Streicheln weiter küssten.  
„Ich könnte ewig hier so liegen.“, gab Sebastian leise zu und strich seinem Liebhaber gedankenverloren über die glatte Brust.  
„Also hat es dir gefallen?“  
„Ja, sehr sogar.“  
„Keine Bedenken mehr so von wegen Kontrollverlust? Du hast mir tatsächlich die komplette Führung überlassen.“, stellte Alexander fest.  
„Nein, die Angst war anscheinend unbegründet. Ich habe in keiner Sekunde das Gefühl gehabt, dass es mich überfordert oder ich mich unwohl fühle. Im Gegenteil. Es war toll, mal nicht den starken Mann geben zu müssen, sondern sich komplett verwöhnen und fallen lassen zu können. Das war... wow.“  
„Fand ich auch. Und ich könnte mich echt ärgern, dass ich dich nicht doch gestern schon besucht habe, Basti.“  
„War vielleicht besser. Du musstest fit sein für das Pokalfinale. Einen übernächtigten Moderator möchte niemand sehen. Naja, außer ich vielleicht.“, rief der Jüngere seinen Gast zur Vernunft.  
„Hast ja Recht. Deswegen bin ich auch froh, dass wir die Fußball-WM aus Deutschland übertragen. Kein Problem mit Klimawechsel, Zeitumstellung oder was auch immer. Einfach nur unser Camp in Baden-Baden, zumal wir sowieso die meisten Zeit im Studio sind und von der Umgebung kaum was mitbekommen.“

„Schaffen wir es vorher nochmal, uns zu sehen?“, fragte Sebastian vorsichtig nach.  
„Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass wir ab übermorgen wieder ‚Gefragt - gejagt‘ drehen?“, erwiderte der Moderator amüsiert.  
„Weiß ich, aber ich meinte nur wie beide. Während der Aufzeichnungen wird es schwierig. Du weißt schon, meine abendliche Quizrunde. Ich möchte mich dir gegenüber dabei eigentlich auch nicht anders verhalten, als ich es bisher getan habe. Es ist der letzte Aufzeichnungsblock, den überstehen wir irgendwie, ohne dass jemand was merkt, oder?“  
„Ja, sollten wir wohl besser, auch wenn es von Mal zu Mal schwerer fällt.“  
„Hey, danach haben wir genug Zeit zu überlegen, was das mit uns ist. Ich würde dich übrigens gerne mal“, er deute mit den Fingern zwei Anführungszeichen in der Luft an, „einfach so treffen.“  
„Was meinst du mit einfach so?  
„Naja, einfach so gemeinsam einen ganzen Tag verbringen. Scheint aber, als hättest du im Sommer ein Zeitproblem.“  
„Da ist was dran. Wir haben zwar direkt am ersten Wochenende nach dem Eröffnungsspiel anderthalb Tage frei, doch das reicht nicht, um mal eben nach Berlin oder sonst wohin zu reisen.“, seufzte Alexander.  
„Und wenn ich dich besuche? Baden-Baden hat sicher auch ein interessantes Nachtleben. Zumindest gibt es ein Casino, das reicht notfalls als Ausflugsziel.“, schlug der Berliner vor. „Oder dürft ihr in eurem Camp keinen Besuch empfangen?“  
„Doch. Das wäre in der Tat eine Möglichkeit. Würdest du das denn tun wollen? Von Berlin ist Baden-Baden ist ja doch eine ganze Ecke entfernt.“  
„Ich muss ja nicht die Bahn nehmen. Sicher geht ein Flug in die Richtung. Ich schaue morgen direkt nach. Und wenn nicht, setze ich mich halt stundenlang in den Zug, das ist mir dann auch egal.“

Anstelle einer Antwort gab der Moderator, der von der Entschlossenheit des Jüngeren überwältigt war, ihm einen langen Kuss, den Sebastian sofort erwiderte. Als sie sich voneinander lösten, musste der Hamburger herzhaft gähnen.  
„Ist schon spät, wir sollten vielleicht langsam mal schlafen.“, schlug er vor und kuschelte sich noch etwas enger an seinen Gastgeber.  
„Hhhmm.. sollten wir. Und da ich ja jetzt auch weiß, wann wir uns wiedersehen, werde ich wunderbar schlafen können.“  
Ein letztes Mal küssten die beiden Männer sich, ehe sie das Licht löschten und wenig später in einen tiefen Schlaf fielen.


	4. Im Casino nachts um halb vier

„Nächster Halt: Baden-Baden Bahnhof. Endstation.“  
Der Bus war noch nicht ganz zum Stehen gekommen, als Sebastian auch schon aufgeregt von seinem Sitzplatz aufsprang und seinen Rucksack schulterte. Als passionierter Benutzer öffentlicher Verkehrsmittel wusste er, dass zwischen dem Erreichen einer Endstation und der Weiterfahrt eines Busses in die entgegengesetzte Richtung einige Minuten vergingen, und es normalerweise keiner Eile bedurfte. Doch was war an diesem Samstagvormittag schon normal? In aller Herrgottsfrühe war er aufgestanden, um sich auf den Weg zum Flughafen zu machen und dort den ersten Flieger zu nehmen. Da er in der Nacht zuvor sowieso kein Auge hatte zumachen können, war ihm die frühe Uhrzeit dabei fast schon wie eine Erlösung vorgekommen. Während der anschließenden knapp zwanzigminütigen Busfahrt hatte er wie paralysiert aus dem Fenster gestarrt und war erst wieder im Hier und Jetzt angekommen, als die Durchsage in sein Bewusstsein gedrungen war.

Sobald er den Bus gemeinsam mit den zahlreichen anderen Fahrgästen verlassen hatte, blickte der Berliner sich suchend um. Er hatte im Vorfeld eine genaue Beschreibung des kurzen Fußwegs bis hin zu seinem endgültigen Ziel erhalten, die er sich nun wieder ins Gedächtnis rief, um dann in die vorgegebene Richtung loszumarschieren. Tatsächlich erreichte er nur Minuten später das imposante Fünf-Sterne-Hotel, das er sich normalerweise nie als Unterkunft ausgesucht hätte. Doch was war an diesem Tag schon normal? Als er das Foyer betrat, das ihn beim ersten Anblick eher an ein Schloss, als an ein Hotel erinnerte, murmelte er leise eine Zimmernummer vor sich her. Der Aufzug beförderte ihn in die richtige Etage und dann waren es tatsächlich nur noch wenige Schritte, bis er vor der Tür ganz am Ende eines langen Ganges stand, an die er nun hätte klopfen können, wenn ihn nicht genau in diesem Moment der Mut verlassen hätte. Gerade überlegte er, ob er sofort wieder umkehren und sich stattdessen die Stadt ansehen sollte, als eine Reinigungstruppe den Gang betrat und ihn fragend anblickte. Er lächelte den Frauen freundlich zu und trat dann doch die Flucht nach vorne an, indem er die Hand hob, um zaghaft an der Zimmertür zu klopfen.

Es vergingen nur wenige Sekunden, bis sich die Tür öffnete und der Mann vor ihm stand, wegen dem er die lange Reise von Berlin bis nach Baden-Württemberg überhaupt auf sich genommen hatte. Unsicher grinsten die beiden Männer sich an.  
„Guten Tag, ich würde gerne zu Herrn Alexander Bommes. Das müsste so ein Moderator aus Hamburg sein, wurde mir gesagt. Bin ich hier richtig?“, fragte Sebastian und sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter, wenngleich sein Herz ihm vor Aufregung bis zum Hals schlug.  
„Vollkommen richtig. Mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen? Ich lasse nicht Jeden in mein Zimmer.“, ging der Moderator sofort auf das Spiel seines Gastes ein.  
„Sebastian Klussmann. Quizsportler aus Berlin. Ich würde gerne einen schönen Tag mit Ihnen verbringen.“  
„Na dann mal rein in die gute Stube.“

Bereitwillig trat der Ältere ein wenig zur Seite, um seinem Gast den Weg in sein Hotelzimmer frei zu machen und anschließend die Tür hinter ihm schließen zu können. Sebastian blickte sich fasziniert in dem großzügigen Raum um.  
„Gute Stube ist leicht untertrieben. Ist das die Präsidentensuite?“  
„Naja, nicht ganz, aber man gönnt uns schon ausreichend Platz für die vielen Wochen, in denen wir hier wohnen. Weißt du jetzt, warum ich gesagt habe, du brauchst keine eigene Unterkunft? Aber nun stell doch erst mal das Gepäck ab.“  
„Gute Idee.“  
Erleichtert, die schwere Last von seinem Rücken endlich loszuwerden, zog der Quizsportler seinen Rucksack aus und stellte ihn ächzend auf den Fußboden.  
„Hast du da Steine drin?“, erkundigte sich Alexander und erhielt ein Kopfschütteln zur Antwort.  
„Nein, nur alles, was man für eine kurze Städtetour braucht.“  
„Ich brauche jetzt eigentlich erst mal eine richtige Begrüßung.“  
Mit diesen Worten zog der Hamburger Sebastian an sich und legte ihm sanft die Lippen auf den Mund, um ihm einen liebevollen Kuss zu geben, den der Jüngere etwas perplex nur zu gern erwiderte.  
„Willkommen in Baden-Baden.“, flüsterte er dann. „Hab dich vermisst.“  
„Ich dich auch. Und das hier.“, gab der Berliner zu und spürte dabei, dass seine Aufregung sich zwischenzeitlich scheinbar in Luft aufgelöst hatte. Erneut küssten sich die beiden Männer, wobei die Initiative diesmal von Sebastian ausging.

„Vier Wochen, Basti. Das war fast wie eine Ewigkeit.“  
„Vier? Es waren doch nur zweieinhalb Wochen, die wir uns nicht gesehen haben.“, wunderte sich der Jüngere.  
„Ich rede von Berlin. Die Aufzeichnungen von ‚Gefragt - gejagt‘ waren doch nur...“  
Anstatt den Satz zu vollenden, machte Alexander lediglich eine abwinkende Handbewegung, wechselte aber gleich darauf das Thema.  
„Hast du schon gefrühstückt? Ich nämlich noch nicht.“  
„Nein, keine Zeit.“  
‚Und keinen Hunger‘, schob der junge Quizsportler in Gedanken hinterher.  
„Super. Mein Plan war nämlich folgender: erst gehen wir irgendwo schön frühstücken, dann schauen wir uns die Stadt an. Außerdem gibts hier noch einen Berg mit Aussichtsplattform. Wenn es zeitlich passt, würde ich gerne dort rauf. Was meinst du?“  
„Klingt gut. Ich bin dabei.“

Sebastian machte sich kurz frisch, dann verließen sie das Hotel in Richtung Innenstadt, wo sie schon bald ein nettes Café fanden, in dem sie sich ein schmackhaftes Frühstück gönnten. Anders, als noch bei ihrer Begrüßung im Hotel, beschränkten sie sich nun auf Smalltalk, wie er unter guten Bekannten üblich war. Interessiert erkundigte sich der Berliner danach, wie es hinter den Kulissen der Fußball-WM-Übertragungen zuging, für die Alexander als einer von zwei Hauptmoderatoren der ARD eingesetzt wurde. Er war froh, ein Thema gefunden zu haben, das ihnen ausreichend Gesprächsstoff lieferte, bis sie zum Stadtrundgang aufbrachen.  
Da auch der Moderator in den vergangenen arbeitsreichen Tagen noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, sich in der Stadt umzusehen, stand er etwas ratlos vor dem Café.  
„Sollen wir einfach drauf loslaufen? Ich hab keine Ahnung, was es hier alles zu sehen gibt.“, gab er zu und brachte den Jüngeren damit zum Lachen.  
„Wie gut, dass ich immer so wissbegierig bin und mir vorsorglich einen Reiseführer gekauft habe. Und stell dir vor, ich habe ihn sogar gelesen.“  
Zielsicher führte der Quizsportler sie in den folgenden zwei Stunden vorbei an zahlreichen Sehenswürdigkeiten, vom Kurhaus über beeindruckende Kirchen bis hin zu den berühmten Thermalbädern, ehe sie wieder an ihrem Startpunkt ankamen und damit den Rundgang beendeten.

„Und jetzt?“, fragte Sebastian, während er gleichzeitig eifrig in seinem Stadtführer blätterte.  
„Die Bergbahn?“, schlug der Ältere erneut vor.  
„Gerne. Moment, steht hier auch drin. Bus 204 vom Kurhaus aus. Fährt etwa eine Viertelstunde. Na, dann mal los.“  
Sie hatten Glück, nicht lange auf den nächsten Bus, der sie zur Talstation der Standseilbahn brachte, warten zu müssen. Und so befanden sie sich bereits eine gute halbe Stunde später auf dem Merkur, dem Hausberg Baden-Badens. Bevor sie den Aussichtsturm und die nähere Umgebung erkunden wollten, kehrten sie erst einmal in die Gaststätte der Bergstation ein, um sich ein wenig zu stärken. Trotz des hervorragenden Wetters ergatterten sie noch einen Platz auf der gut gefüllten Terrasse, von wo aus sie einige Gleitschirmflieger bei ihren Starts beobachten konnten.  
„Das wäre ja irgendwie nichts für mich.“, gab Alexander zu, wenngleich es ihn faszinierte, wie die mutigen Männer und Frauen scheinbar völlig furchtlos und voller Freude ihren Flug durch die Lüfte genossen.  
Auch Sebastian schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, für mich auch nicht. Ich habe dafür dann doch zu gerne festen Boden unter den Füßen. Aber Höhenangst hast du nicht, oder? Sonst war das mit dem Berg und dem Aussichtsturm da hinten eine blöde Idee.“  
„Alles gut, Basti. Die Höhe macht mir nichts aus. Und der Aussichtsturm interessiert mich wirklich. Lass uns gleich losziehen, wenn wir fertig gegessen haben.“

„Wow, das ist echt toll, wie weit man gucken kann.“, stellte der Moderator fest, sobald sie ihren Plan umgesetzt und die Treppen zur in knapp fünfundzwanzig Metern Höhe liegenden Aussichtsplattform erklommen hatten. Auch der Berliner betrachtete ausgiebig das Panorama in alle Richtungen und versuchte sofort, die unterschiedlichen Sehenswürdigkeiten der in einiger Entfernung unter ihnen liegenden Stadt wiederzuerkennen, was schon nach kurzer Zeit zu einem kleinen heiteren Ratespiel zwischen den beiden Männern ausartete. Abschließend machten sie jeder noch ein Selfie sowie ein gemeinsames Foto zur Erinnerung an den Ausflug.

Wieder am Fuße des Turm angelangt schlug der Ältere vor, den Berg zu Fuß zu erkunden, was dank der gut ausgebauten Wege problemlos ohne Wanderschuhe möglich war. Sie ließen den Bereich in der Nähe der Bergstation und des Restaurants hinter sich, spazierten vorbei an einem Grill- und Liegeplatz sowie an spielenden Kindern, bis etwas Ruhe einkehrte und die Menschen weniger wurden. Die gesamte Zeit über schwiegen sie und mit jedem Meter fühlte Sebastian, dass der Moment, vor dem er sich am meisten fürchtete, immer näher rückte. An einer freien Bank, von der aus sie einen tollen Ausblick hatten, machte Alexander plötzlich Halt.  
„Pause?“, fragte er, blickte den Jüngeren jedoch dabei nicht an. Der Berliner vermutete, dass auch er mit seiner Nervosität zu kämpfen hatte und ebenfalls bemerkte, wie sich die Stimmung zwischen ihnen verändert hatte.  
Anstatt zu antworten, setzte sich der Quizsportler auf die Bank und starrte in die Ferne. Auch der Hamburger nahm Platz, hielt dabei allerdings einen ungewöhnlich großen Abstand.

Erneut sprachen sie eine ganze Weile kein Wort, bis es Alexander war, der das Schweigen brach.  
„Hier oben scheinen alle Sorgen und Gedanken so weit weg.“  
Als hätte dieser Satz ihn aufgeschreckt, drehte Sebastian seinen Kopf abrupt in die Richtung des Älteren, der immer noch scheinbar teilnahmslos geradeaus blickte.  
In dem Berliner arbeitete es. Er wusste nicht, welche Worte die richtigen waren, und so verließ schließlich nur eine knappe Frage seinen Mund.  
„Welche Sorgen und Gedanken?“  
Nun wendete auch der Moderator seinen Kopf zu dem neben ihm sitzenden Mann um.  
„Du weißt doch genau, wovon ich spreche, Basti.“, sagte er mit Nachdruck, was den Satz etwas unfreundlicher wirken ließ, als er vermutlich gemeint war. Da er selbst dies auch gemerkt hatte, fügte er noch etwas hinzu. „Ich muss gestehen, dass ich mit jemandem darüber gesprochen habe. Es ging nicht mehr. In meinem Kopf drehte sich alles nur noch. Hoffentlich bist du jetzt nicht sauer deswegen.“  
Sofort schüttelte der Jüngere den Kopf.  
„Nein, Quatsch, ist doch okay. Manchmal hilft sowas. Darf ich fragen mit wem?“  
„Ja. Mit Hitz. Also Thomas.“  
„Thomas Hitzelsperger? Euer ARD-Experte?“  
„Genau. Thomas Hitzelsperger, der schwule Ex-Fußballer. Vor ein paar Tagen, als wir abends noch alleine im Hotel zusammensaßen.“, berichtete Alexander. „Er hat ein wenig von sich erzählt und von der Zeit während und nach seines Outings. Plötzlich waren da so viele Fragen in mir, dass es einfach aus mir rausgeplatzt ist. Er hat sich alles angehört und mir dann erzählt, wie es ihm erging, als er plötzlich gemerkt hat, dass er sich für Männer interessiert. Es hat sich nicht mal komisch angefühlt, mit ihm darüber zu sprechen. Hat allerdings dazu geführt, dass ich noch verwirrten wurde.“

„Verstehe ich nur zu gut, Alex. Ich habe auch mit jemandem geredet.“, gab Sebastian zu. „Drei Tage nach unserer letzten ‚Gefragt - gejagt‘-Aufzeichnung. In Potsdam hat die Deutsche Quizmeisterschaft stattgefunden. Ich war nicht gut drauf, hab die Doppel-Meisterschaft nur mit viel Selbstdisziplin irgendwie ganz gut durchziehen können, wobei ich echt froh war, dass Sebastian Jacoby das Meiste rausgerissen hat. Und dann kam bei der Buzzermeisterschaft auch noch eine Frage, bei der du die Lösung warst.“  
„Ich?“, wunderte sich der Ältere.  
„Ja, heiteres Personenraten. Ich wusste ziemlich schnell, wie die Antwort lautet, war aber zum Glück nur Zuschauer. Jedenfalls hat mich Sebastian abends darauf angesprochen, was mit mir los ist, und dann habe ich ihm alles erzählt.“  
„Und? Was hat er gesagt?“, hakte der Hamburger sichtlich nervös nach.  
„Erst hat er gelacht, dann hat er mir gesagt, dass es ihn schon die ganze Zeit wunderte, warum wir auf einmal so umeinander rumgeschlichen sind. Und am Ende hat er mich einen Vollidioten genannt, weil ich das abendliche Jäger-Quiz weiteren Treffen mit dir vorgezogen habe.“  
„Na, der war ja mal wieder nett. Wusste gar nicht, dass in seinem Sprachschatz solche Worte vorkommen.“  
Der Quizsportler fuhr seufzend mit der Hand durch seine Haare, ehe er weitersprach.  
„Natürlich haben wir noch länger geredet. Hat mir teilweise geholfen, aber teilweise ist meine Verwirrung jetzt auch noch größer geworden.“  
Wieder schwiegen die beiden Männer eine ganze Weile, doch diesmal war es kein unangenehmes Schweigen mehr, sondern eher die Unsicherheit darüber, wer den ersten Schritt für das weitere Gespräch wagen sollte.

„Ich hab Angst, Basti.“, sprach Alexander auf einmal leise in die Stille hinein und brachte den jüngeren Mann mit einer kurzen Handbewegung dazu, ihm weiter zuzuhören, anstatt selbst etwas zu sagen.  
„Ich hab Angst davor, mich in dich zu verlieben. Weil es Neuland wäre. Dann allerdings frage ich mich, wieso ich Angst vor etwas haben sollte, von dem ich schon längst weiß, wie es sich anfühlt. Und im nächsten Moment ist die Angst eine ganz andere. Nämlich dass du vielleicht gar nicht dieselben Gefühle hast wie ich. Scheiße, eigentlich wollte ich dir das alles nie sagen.“  
„Warum nicht?“, fragte Sebastian leise.  
„Weil ich mich hier gerade auch zum Affen gemacht haben könnte. Möglicherweise wolltest du alles nur mal ausprobieren, um zu erfahren, wie es sich mit einem Mann im Bett anfühlt. Versteh mich nicht falsch, das war es am Anfang bei mir auch, aber seitdem hat sich Einiges geändert. Ich war immer der festen Überzeugung, zu hundert Prozent hetero zu sein, aber so langsam gestehe ich mir ein, dass ich mit der Meinung wohl falsch gelegen habe.“  
„Wie hast du gemerkt, dass du es doch nicht bist?“  
Ungläubig blickte der Ältere den immer noch neben ihm sitzenden Quizsportler an.  
„Ich bitte dich, Basti. Wir hatten dreimal Sex. Dreimal. Nicht nur einmal. Einmal hätte man mit Neugierde entschuldigen können. Gut, ein zweites Mal vielleicht noch als Ausrutscher abstempeln oder als Versuch sicherzugehen, dass es wirklich nicht das Richtige für uns ist. Aber dreimal? Das kann man nun wirklich niemandem mehr erklären. Hinzu kommt noch, dass es sich mit jedem Mal besser angefühlt hat. Verdammt, ich rede mich hier echt um Kopf und Kragen. Du musst denken, der Typ spinnt jetzt völlig.“  
„Nein, Alex.“  
„Was nein?“

Unsicher griff der Berliner nach Alexanders Hand.  
„Nein, ich denke nicht, dass du spinnst. Ich bewundere dich für deinen Mut. Weißt du, wie ich mir gerade vorkomme? Als würden auf meinen Schultern Engelchen und Teufelchen sitzen. Das eine sieht dabei aus wie ich selbst und hat furchtbare Angst, den letzten Schritt auf dich zuzugehen. Und das andere ist eine kleine Version meines lieben Kollegen Sebastian Jacoby, der da rumhüpft wie Rumpelstilzchen und mir ununterbrochen zuruft, dass ich nicht so ein Feigling sein, sondern ganz offen zu meinen Gefühlen stehen soll. Er weiß, dass wir uns heute treffen und würde vermutlich sofort herkommen, wenn er wüsste, dass ich mich doch nicht traue, es dir zu sagen.“  
„Soll ich ihn anrufen?“, witzelte der Ältere, auch wenn man merkte, dass ihm eigentlich gar nicht nach Scherzen zumute war. „Oder sagst du es mir auch so? Schlimmer als mein Seelenstriptease gerade kann es doch gar nicht sein.“  
„Es wird alles verändern, Alex.“, gab der Jüngere zu Bedenken und atmete noch einmal tief ein. „Ich habe... ich bin... ein Volltrottel. Verdammt! Ich hab mich in dich verliebt, Alex. Und ich weiß nicht mal genau, wann es passiert ist. Und wie.“  
„Ist das denn wichtig?“  
„Nein. Nein, ist es nicht. Wie geht‘s jetzt weiter mit uns?“  
„Keine Ahnung. Darüber habe ich ehrlich gesagt noch nicht so richtig nachgedacht.“, überlegte der Moderator. „Du?“  
„Nicht wirklich.“  
„Wenn du eine Frau wärst, würde ich dich wahrscheinlich jetzt in die Arme nehmen, dich küssen und dann feststellen, dass wir zusammen sind. Wir würden jedem von unserem Glück erzählen und alle würden denken, dass so ein frisch verliebtes Paar unheimlich nervig ist.“  
„Können wir uns drauf einigen, dass wir das alles in einem etwas langsameren Tempo erledigen? Küssen nicht gerade hier, wo theoretisch jeden Moment irgendwelche Wanderer vorbeikommen können. Und nur denjenigen von uns erzählen, die für uns wichtig sind. Ich finde, das wäre ein guter Anfang. Der Rest ergibt sich dann von selbst.“, schlug Sebastian vor.  
„Aber feststellen, dass wir zusammen sind, ist in Ordnung?“  
„Ja. Ist es.“  
Demonstrativ hob der Berliner seine Hand, welche immer noch die des Älteren fest umfasst hielt, und führte sie zu seinem Mund, um einen leichten Kuss darauf zu hauchen.  
„Irgendwie ist mir gerade nach etwas mehr Privatsphäre, Basti.“, sagte der Moderator und strich dem Quizsportler kurz über die Wange.  
„Dann lass uns umkehren.“

Eilig standen sie auf und gingen mit schnellen Schritten zurück zur Bergstation der Bahn, die sie schon kurz darauf zum Fuß des Berges beförderte. Auch der Bus ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Sie setzten sich absichtlich in die letzte Reihe, um ungestört die Hände miteinander verschränken und sich immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zuwerfen zu können, ohne dass es jemand mitbekam. Beinahe hätten sie den Ausstieg verpasst, so versunken waren sie in ihren Gedanken und den neu entdeckten Gefühlen, doch zum Glück legte der Bus eine kurze Pause ein, um auf eine größere Menschengruppe zu warten, die noch zusteigen wollten.  
Der letzte kurze Fußweg zum Hotel kam ihnen wie eine kilometerlange Strecke vor, doch dann hatten sie ihr Ziel endlich erreicht. Schnell durchquerten sie das Foyer und machten sich gar nicht erst die Mühe, auf einen der Aufzüge zu warten, sondern stiegen stattdessen mit schnellen Schritten die Treppe hinauf. Kurz bevor sie an Alexanders Hotelzimmer ankamen, trat aus einer der anderen Türen ein Mann heraus, der sie interessiert musterte.

„Achso.“, fasste er seine offenkundige Erkenntnis in Worte. „Ich wollte eigentlich zu dir, Alex, und dich fragen, ob du mit uns zum Essen und anschließend rüber ins Sendezentrum kommst, wo wir alle gemeinsam das Fußballspiel anschauen. Aber wie ich sehe, hast du Besuch.“  
„Hallo Thomas.“, gab der Moderator etwas gehetzt von sich, beruhigte sich aber sofort, als er das freundliche Gesicht seines Gegenüber bemerkte. „Sorry, eigentlich gerne, aber Sebastian und ich...“  
„Schon klar. Ich lass mir eine Ausrede für dich einfallen. Alles geklärt?“  
Spontan ergriff der Hamburger die Hand des Quizsportlers und lächelte ihn an.  
„Ich denke doch. Ja. Danke Thomas. Für alles.“  
„Gern. Und jetzt macht, dass ihr wegkommt, bevor euch noch jemand sieht und mir die Ausrede nicht glaubt. Bis morgen.“

Die beiden Verliebten verabschiedeten sich schleunigst von dem ehemaligen Fußballer und beeilten sich, Alexanders Zimmer zu betreten. Sobald die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen war, atmeten sie auf.  
„Endlich!“, stellte der Ältere fest und trat auf Sebastian zu, der nervös mit seiner Zunge seine trockenen Lippen befeuchtete. Dann zog er den Berliner in eine innige Umarmung.  
„Ich hab es glaub ich noch gar nicht so richtig deutlich gesagt. Ich bin in dich verliebt, Basti.“  
Fast gleichzeitig schlossen die beiden Männer ihre Augen, während sich ihre Lippen einander annäherten. Als sie aufeinander trafen, durchfuhr ein Gefühl von hunderttausend Volt den Körper des Jüngeren, das dafür sorgte, dass alles in ihm angenehm zu kribbeln begann. Mutig schob er seine Zunge ein Stück vor und stupste damit sanft gegen den Mund des Moderators, der sich daraufhin leicht öffnete, um ihm Einlass zu gewähren. Zunächst war das Spiel ihrer Zungen nur zaghaft, doch schon bald hatten sie alle Scheu abgelegt und der Kuss, der so vorsichtig begonnen hatte, entwickelte sich zu einer anregenden Knutscherei, die sie erst nach einer ganzen Weile atemlos beendeten.

„Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen.“, gab Alexander lächelnd zu und drückte dem Quizsportler demonstrativ noch einen weiteren kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen.  
„Ich glaube, dass ich mich schon längst dran gewöhnt habe. Aber ich möchte mehr davon.“  
„Soviel du willst, Basti. Schatz.“  
Wieder trafen sich ihre Lippen und sie vergaßen für einigen Minuten alles um sich herum, bis auf einmal Sebastian Magen ein Knurren von sich gab.  
„Nanu, schon wieder Hunger?“, frage der Ältere verwundert nach und musste schmunzeln, als der Berliner verlegen nickte.  
„Ein wenig vielleicht. Die Suppe heute Mittag war wohl doch nicht so sättigend, wie ich dachte. Meinst du, wir finden irgendwo was Essbares?“  
„Roomservice? Rausgehen mag ich jetzt nicht. Ich hab keine Lust, meinen Kollegen zu begegnen und am Ende doch zusammen mit ihnen Fußball gucken zu müssen.“  
„Ich auch nicht. Roomservice klingt gut. Heute mag ich niemanden mehr sehen, außer dich.“, stimmte Sebastian dem Vorschlag sofort zu.  
Sie suchten sich jeder etwas aus der bereitliegenden Speisekarte aus, das Alexander dann telefonisch an der Rezeption bestellte und ihnen einen knappe halbe Stunde später gebracht wurde. Um die Wartezeit zu überbrücken, hatten sie es sich auf dem geräumigen Sofa bequem gemacht und sich weiter ausgiebig geküsst.

„Puh, jetzt bin ich aber echt satt.“, stellte Sebastian fest, als er den letzten Bissen seines Salates aufgegessen und den Teller von sich geschoben hatte. Auch Alexander war mit seiner Currywurst bereits fertig.  
„War lecker. Aber ich glaub, ich bewege mich heute keinen Zentimeter mehr.“  
Mit gespieltem Entsetzen hob der Quizsportler seine rechte Augenbraue und blickte den Hamburger unverwandt an.  
„Na wunderbar. Und ich bin auch noch schuld, weil ich plötzlich Hunger bekommen habe. Da hab ich mir ja wirklich selbst ein Ei gelegt.“  
„Was? Achso, nein. Also doch, vielleicht bewege ich mich doch noch mal heute. Aber vorher würde ich gerne schnell unter die Dusche springen. Die Stadttour war schweißtreibender, als ich dachte.“  
„Vielleicht Angstschweiß?“  
„Dafür, dass du mir vorhin noch was von Engelchen und Teufelchen erzählt hast und dich kaum getraut hast, mir deine Gefühle zu gestehen, bist du aber schon wieder ganz schön frech, mein Lieber.“, stellte der Moderator stirnrunzelnd fest. „Man hätte denken können, du bist derjenige, der vor lauter Angstschweiß eine erfrischende Dusche braucht.“  
„Kannst mich ja mitnehmen.“  
„Provozier es nicht, Basti. Ich nehme dich ernst. Und da ist es mir auch egal, wenn dein Blumenhemd nass wird.“  
„Das Gefühl von nassen Klamotten kennen wir ja spätestens seit deinem Besuch bei mir in Berlin.“, erinnerte der Jüngere seinen Freund an das unfreiwillige Bad, das dieser vier Wochen zuvor genommen hatte.  
„Jetzt legst du es aber echt drauf an, mich zu ärgern. Ich geh dann mal ins Bad.“

Kaum war Alexander vom Sofa aufgestanden, folgte auch Sebastian seinem Beispiel und begleitete ihn in Richtung Badezimmer.  
„Was gibt das denn?“, fragte der Ältere verwundert nach und blieb stehen.  
„Ich gehe mit. Muss doch aufpassen, dass du nicht plötzlich wieder Angst bekommst und aus dem Fenster steigst, um die Flucht zu ergreifen.“  
„Mein Badezimmer hat kein Fenster.“  
„Achso. Ja aber die Blumen auf meinem Hemd müssen dringend gegossen werden.“, startete der Berliner einen neuen, nicht ernst gemeinten Erklärungsversuch.  
„Ich könnte dir an der Rezeption eine Gießkanne bestellen.“  
„Du könntest auch einfach deine Drohung von eben wahr machen und mich wirklich mit unter die Dusche nehmen.“  
„Mit Hemd oder ohne?“, erkundigte sich der Moderator und leckte sich vorfreudig über die Lippen.  
„Wie du möchtest, mein Lieblingsmoderator.“  
„Schleimer! Na dann komm halt mit. Du kannst mir den Rücken einseifen.“

Demonstrativ griff der Ältere nach Sebastians Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her in das geräumige Badezimmer. Kurz fiel der Blick des Jüngeren auf die einladende Badewanne, doch noch bevor er etwas dazu sagen konnte, stellte Alexander klar, dass es für ein gemeinsames Bad an diesem Tag zu warm war.  
„Bevor du nochmal fragst: natürlich wird hier nur ohne Hemd geduscht.“, sagte er dann und knöpfte dem Quizsportler das Oberteil auf. Dabei ließ er seine Hand wie zufällig über die freigelegte Haut streifen.

„So fing alles an, Alex.“, erinnerte sich der Berliner und zog seinem Freund das Shirt über den Kopf, um ihn anschließend fordernd zu küssen. In Windeseile verloren sie auch noch ihre restlichen Kleidungsstücke und betraten unter leisem Kichern und weiteren Küssen die Dusche. Wohlig räkelten sie sich unter dem erfrischenden Regenschauer, der in einer angenehmen Temperatur auf sie herabprasselte.  
„Hier, damit du nicht auf dumme Gedanken kommst.“, sprach dann der Moderator, drückte Sebastian seine Duschgelflasche in die Hand und drehte sich um. Ohne zu zögern gab der Jüngere ein wenig des Flascheninhalts auf seine Handfläche und verteilte es anschließend großzügig auf Alexanders Rücken. Zunächst waren seine Handbewegungen noch kräftig und massierend, doch schon bald gingen sie in zärtliches Streicheln über, was dem Hamburger ein zufriedenes Seufzen entlockte.  
„Dir ist schon klar, dass du das jetzt immer machen musst, wenn ich dusche, oder?“  
„Na das könnte dir so passen. Aber um nochmal auf die dummen Gedanken zurückzukommen - ich hätte da ein paar sehr gute Gedanken.“  
Anstatt eine Antwort abzuwarten, ließ der Berliner eine Hand vom Rücken seines Freundes nach vorne in Richtung Bauch wandern, wo er sie schon bald tiefer schob und schließlich Alexanders Männlichkeit umfasste. Gleichzeitig gab er zahllose kleine Küsse auf den muskulösen Rücken vor ihm und streichelte mit seiner anderen Hand den Po des Älteren.

„Was meinst du dazu?“, fragte er dann und erhielt sofort eine positive Rückmeldung in Form eines genießerischen Brummens. Langsam schob er die Hand, die den bereits deutlich erregten Penis umfasste, ein Stück vor und zurück, wobei er sein Tempo stetig steigerte und auch in der Intensität seiner Berührungen variierte. Schon bald merkte er, dass der Mann, der ihm völlig ausgeliefert war, dies aber immer noch hörbar genoss, sich nicht lange mehr würde zurückhalten können. Aus diesem Grund verstärkte er seine Massage noch weiter, bis sich der Moderator unter lautem Stöhnen über seine Hand ergoss.  
„Gott, Basti!“, keuchte er, während die letzten Wellen seines Höhepunktes ihn durchfuhren und langsam abklangen.  
„Basti reicht.“, raunte der Quizsportler ihm ins Ohr. „Heb dir den Gott für noch bessere Momente auf.“  
„Eingebildet bist du gar nicht, oder?“, gab Alexander schwer atmend zurück, schmiegte sich aber gleichzeitig enger an seinen Freund, bevor er sich in der Umarmung umdrehte und sich einen liebevollen Kuss stahl.  
„Wer hat denn angefangen, mich Gott zu nennen?“  
„Ich verweigere die Aussage. Aber du weißt schon, dass meine Ansprüche an dich jetzt gestiegen sind, oder?“  
„Damit komme ich klar. Der kleine Alex wird heute noch mächtig ins Schwitzen kommen.“, versprach der Jüngere und wackelte dabei verführerisch mit der Augenbraue.  
„Also soviel kleiner als du bin ich jetzt nun auch nicht.“, empörte sich der Moderator.  
„Nicht du. Der da unten, der momentan so traurig rumhängt.“  
Sebastian deutete auf Alexanders Penis.  
„Bist ganz schön frech für dein Alter, mein Lieber.“  
„Gib‘s zu, da stehst du doch drauf, Schatz. Wobei... da unten steht ja momentan nicht wirklich was.“  
Grinsend sah der Berliner zu seinem Freund, der sich mit gespielter Entrüstung von ihm abwendete und das Wasser ausschaltete.  
„So, jetzt reicht‘s mir, nun bist du es selbst schuld. Der kleine Alex wird dir gleich zeigen, was er alles kann.“

Ohne noch länger zu zögern verließ der Hamburger die Dusche und trocknete sich flüchtig ab. Auch Sebastian tat es ihm gleich und spürte, wie die Aufregung, die in den letzten Stunden vollkommen verschwunden war, langsam wieder von ihm Besitz ergriff. Auf einmal wirkte er sehr unsicher.  
„Wenn ich übers Ziel hinausschieße, sagst du es mir bitte, Alex.“, bat er kleinlaut.  
Verwundert drehte sich der Ältere zu seinem Freund um und zog ihn dann in eine inzwischen schon vertraute Umarmung.  
„Hey, ich liebe es, wenn du so frech bist. Die kleinen Neckereien gehören bei uns doch dazu, oder? Das machen wir seit fünf Jahren.“, stellte er nach einem aufmunternden Kuss klar.  
„Schon...“  
„Aber?“  
„Ach, ich weiß auch nicht. Das ist alles so unwirklich. Du. Ich. Wir beide.“, stammelte der Quizsportler vor sich hin. „Vor einigen Wochen war ich mir noch sicher, mich nicht mehr so bald zu verlieben. Dein Vorschlag mit der Reeperbahn und dass man dort unverbindlich ein wenig flirten kann, passte da super in meinen Plan. Und dann... zack... steht die ganze Welt Kopf.“  
„Ich verstehe dich nur zu gut, Basti. Geht mir doch genauso. Ich wollte wirklich mit dir um die Häuser ziehen, dir Hamburgs Nachtleben zeigen und einen coolen Männerabend mit dir verbringen. Ein paar Bier, vielleicht ein paar Flirts - mit Frauen. Den Rest der Geschichte kennst du. Aber ich bereue keine einzige Sekunde, die ich seitdem mit dir erlebt habe. Es fühlt sich so verdammt richtig an.“  
„Ja, Alex. Ja, das tut es. Sorry, jetzt hab ich die Stimmung zerstört.“, entschuldigte sich der Berliner.  
„Quatsch. Das wird vielleicht noch häufiger vorkommen, dass einer von uns beiden plötzlich unsicher wird. Möglicherweise bin es beim nächsten Mal ich. Ist doch verständlich und völlig in Ordnung. Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt. Okay, vielleicht nicht so ganz, ich muss morgen Nachmittag wieder drüben im Sendezentrum sein und die Sendung für Montag vorbereiten, aber bis dahin haben wir nun erst mal Zeit.“  
„Und was machen wir mit der vielen Zeit? Meinst du, die haben hier auch ein Nachtleben, das man erkunden könnte? Oder zumindest das Casino?“, überlegte Sebastian und brachte seinen Freund dazu, ihn verwundert anzuschauen.

„Wieso jetzt auf einmal Baden-Badener Nachtleben? Wir wollten doch heute nicht mehr raus.“  
„Ich dachte so aus Tradition. Erst die Reeperbahn, dann der Ku‘damm und jetzt halt das Casino. Wir können ein bisschen vorglühen, ehe wir losziehen. Die haben sicher bis halb vier oder so offen. Was hältst du...“  
Zärtlich legte Alexander dem Jüngeren seine Lippen auf den Mund, und brachte ihn so zum Schweigen.  
„Über den Punkt, dass wir eine Ausrede finden müssen, um im Bett zu landen, sind wir denke ich hinaus, oder?“, fragte er anschließend und schob seinen Freund Schritt für Schritt aus dem Badezimmer hinaus in Richtung Bett. „Außerdem hat der kleine Alex noch eine Mission zu erfüllen.“  
Mit sanfter Gewalt schubste der Hamburger den Quizsportler auf die einladende Matratze und kniete sich über ihn. Sofort wurde er von Sebastian in eine fest Umarmung gezogen. Aus den verliebten Küssen, die sie sich dabei gaben, wurde schon bald eine wilde Knutscherei. 

Plötzlich hielt der Moderator inne.  
„Mist, ich glaub, das wird heute nichts. Ich hab das Gel und die Kondome zuhause vergessen.“, fluchte er und rollte sich von dem Jüngeren herunter.  
„Och nö, und ich hab sogar noch überlegt, ob ich was einpacke. Scheiße.“  
Traurig blickte der Berliner zu seinem nun neben ihm liegenden Freund, der plötzlich zu grinsen begann.  
„Hahaha, reingelegt. Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich sowas vergesse, wenn ich weiß, dass wir uns treffen, oder? Warte kurz.“  
Schnell sprang Alexander auf und verschwand im Badezimmer, um nur Sekunden später mit einer Pappschachtel und einer kleinen Plastikflasche zurückzukehren.  
„Wie finde ich das denn? Jetzt werde ich auch noch angelogen. Aber ich hab es dir sowieso nicht geglaubt.“, behauptete Sebastian, woraufhin ihn der Hamburger forschend ansah.  
„Also das glaube ich dir nun nicht. Du bist voll drauf reingefallen. Los, gib es zu!“  
Um seine Forderung noch deutlicher zu machen, begann er damit, ihn zu kitzeln, was auch sofort Wirkung zeigte.  
„Naja, vielleicht ein bisschen.“  
„Nur ein bisschen?“  
Der Moderator verstärkte das Kitzeln.  
„Okay, okay, ich hab es geglaubt. Du bist ein guter Schauspieler, großer Alexander Bommes.“  
„Geht doch! Jetzt will ich das Zeug aber auch nicht vergebens hergeschleppt haben.“

Bevor der Ältere es tun konnte, griff der Quizsportler nach der Pappschachtel und nahm eines der sich darin befindlichen Kondome heraus, legte es dann aber wieder zur Seite.  
„So wird das nichts. Der kleine Alex braucht erst noch etwas Aufmunterung.“, stellte er grinsend fest und umfasste das Glied seines Freundes, um zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag mit geschickten Handbewegungen dafür zu sorgen, dass es sich aufrichtete. Dabei verließ immer wieder ein genussvolles Stöhnen den Mund des Moderators. Sobald Alexanders Penis zu voller Größe angewachsen war, griff der Berliner erneut zu dem bereitliegenden Kondom, packte es vorsichtig aus und rollte es dann mit einer fließenden Bewegung über die inzwischen stattliche Erektion.  
„Klein-Alex steht wie ne Eins.“, verkündete er anschließend stolz und ließ seinen Blick noch einmal sehnsüchtig über den Schwanz des Älteren wandern. Der Hamburger richtete sich so weit auf, dass er seinen Freund küssen konnte.  
„Klein-Alex hat ja auch noch was vor heute.“, erklärte er dann.  
„Was denn?“  
„Hm... Höhlenforschung glaub ich. Falls man ihn reinlässt.“  
„Bestimmt. Du kannst ja schon mal die Eintrittskarte für ihn lösen.“, schlug Sebastian vor und grinste dabei unanständig.  
„Wie sind denn die Preise?“  
„Zehn vernünftige Küsse.“  
„Vernünftig?“, fragte der Ältere sicherheitshalber nach.  
„Mit Zunge. Und nicht zu kurz.“  
„Vorkasse?“  
„Natürlich!“

Ohne zu zögern beugte sich Alexander zu seinem Freund herüber und küsste ihn ausgiebig. Dabei streichelte er ihm immer wieder über den nackten Oberkörper, bevor er seine Hand langsam tiefere Regionen erkunden ließ, um schließlich die bereits recht ausgeprägte Erregung des Jüngeren in abwechselnder Intensität und Geschwindigkeit zu massieren.  
Erst nach einer ganzen Weile und nachdem er leise die Anzahl der Küsse mitgezählt hatte, ließ er komplett von ihm ab und griff stattdessen nach der Gleitgelflasche.  
„Okay?“, fragte er sicherheitshalber nach und erhielt ein kurzes Nicken des Berliners zur Antwort, der sich bequem auf eine Seite legte, die Beine etwas anzog und seinem Freund das Hinterteil bereitwillig entgegenstreckte.  
Weitaus sicherer, als noch bei ihren Treffen Wochen zuvor, drang der Moderator behutsam mit einem Finger, den er zuvor mit dem Gel benetzt hatte, ein Stück weit in den Quizsportler ein, der sich bemühte, möglichst entspannt zu bleiben. Dabei achtete er auf jede Gesichtsregung und hielt sofort inne, wenn Sebastian ihm bedeutete, dass er einige Momente benötigte, um sich an ihn zu gewöhnen. 

Als er den zweiten Finger zur Hilfe nahm, tastete er gezielt nach der leichten Erhebung und war nicht überrascht, seinem Freund damit ein lautes Stöhnen zu entlocken.  
„Nochmal!“, bat der Jüngere mit inzwischen deutlich schwererem Atem und stöhnte sofort wieder auf, als Alexander den empfindlichen Punkt ein zweites Mal traf.  
Ehe er damit fortfuhr, ihn ausreichend zu weiten, beugte er sich so weit über den Berliner, dass er ihn erneut tief und leidenschaftlich küssen konnte. Noch während ihre Münder miteinander vereint waren und ihre Zungen einen zärtlichen Kampf austrugen, ließ er vorsichtig drei seiner Finger in den Quizsportler gleiten und war nicht verwundert, dass dieser in ihren Kuss stöhnte.  
„Alex, ich will dich endlich richtig.“, bat Sebastian nur Sekunden später und küsste den Hamburger erneut verlangend.

Um seinen Freund nicht noch länger auf die Folter zu spannen, nahm Alexander ein letztes Mal die Flasche mit dem Gleitgel, von dem er eine großzügige Menge auf seinen aufs Äußerste erregten Penis gab. Dann schmiegte er sich von hinten an den immer noch auf der Seite liegenden Berliner, wobei er seinen Schwanz mit sanftem Druck Stück für Stück in ihn schob. Sobald er sich komplett in der heißen Enge versenkt hatte, hielt er für einen Moment inne und warf dem Jüngeren einen liebevollen Blick zu, den dieser aus lustverschleierten Augen erwiderte.  
„Alles gut?“, fragte er sicherheitshalber und erhielt sofort ein Nicken zur Antwort.  
„Ja. Mach!“

Das ließ sich der Moderator nicht zweitmal sagen, sondern begann nun damit, sich erst langsam, dann aber immer schneller werdend in seinem Freund zu bewegen. Auch der Quizsportler passte sich den Bewegungen an und schon bald hatten sie einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus gefunden, in dem sich Alexander abwechselnd ein Stück weit aus ihm zurückzog, ehe er gleich darauf wieder tief in ihn stieß. Dabei trafen sich ihre Lippen immer wieder zu intensiven Küssen, die ihre Lust weiter steigerten. Als der Ältere schließlich auch noch Sebastians harte Erregung mit seiner Hand umschloss, um ihn so zusätzlich weiter zu reizen, konnte sich der Berliner nicht länger zurückhalten und wurde von einem explosionsartigen Orgasmus überrollt, bei dem sich sein Schwanz stoßweise über Alexanders Hand ergoss. Dieses Gefühl und die Enge, die seinen eigenen Penis weiter stimulierte, genügte, um auch den Hamburger nur Sekunden später über die Klippe springen zu lassen. Mit einem langgezogenen Stöhnen und Sebastians Namen auf seinen Lippen entlud er sich tief in seinem Freund, ehe er sich erschöpft aus ihm zurückzog. 

Schnell streifte er das gebrauchte Kondom ab, verknotete es und ließ es achtlos auf den Fußboden neben seinem Bett fallen. Dann säuberte er notdürftig mit einem Taschentuch seine Hand und kuschelte sich anschließend wieder eng an den Rücken des Jüngeren. Liebevoll schob er einen Arm und ein Bein über ihn, um ihren Körperkontakt noch zu verstärken.  
Der Berliner spürte, wie sich eine tiefe Zufriedenheit in ihm ausbreitete, die sich noch verstärkte, als Alexander begann, ihm zärtlich unzählige kleine Küsse in den Nacken und auf die Schultern zu geben.  
„Hab ich dir eigentlich schon gesagt, wie lieb ich dich habe?“, fragte der Moderator dann leise neben seinem Ohr, woraufhin er leicht den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Nein, ich dachte, Sie können mich nicht leiden, Herr Bommes.“  
„Hab meine Meinung geändert. Ich glaub, ich mag dich doch ganz gern, du komischer Besserwisser.“  
„Nur ganz gern?“  
„Hm... okay, ziemlich gern. Und was ist mit dir?“  
Der Jüngere drehte sich in der Umarmung um, damit er seinem Freund in die Augen sehen konnte.  
„Ist es zu früh, dir zu sagen, dass ich dich liebe?“

Wie vom Blitz getroffen starrte Alexander an.  
„Du... du liebst mich?“  
„Falls du es noch nicht gemerkt hast... ja. War das jetzt falsch? Alex, ich wollte nicht...“  
Ohne ihn ausreden zu lassen, küsste der Ältere den jungen Quizsportler und schien all seine Gefühle in diesen Kuss legen zu wollen.  
„Nein, nicht falsch. Ich war nur überrascht, weil du das gesagt hast, wozu ich mich nicht getraut habe. Irgendwie dachte ich, es geht dir vielleicht zu schnell.“  
„So schnell war das eigentlich gar nicht. Es hat doch schon vor zwei Monaten angefangen, wenn wir ganz ehrlich sind, oder?“, analysierte Sebastian den Verlauf ihrer Beziehung zueinander.  
„Mindestens. Wer weiß, wieviel früher es schon begonnen hat, ohne dass wir was gemerkt haben.“  
„Eben!“  
„Meinst du, wir schaffen das alles? Mit der Entfernung und so?“, überlegte der Moderator und zog dabei die Stirn kraus. Der Berliner strich ihm leicht über die Wange.  
„Wenn wir beide es wirklich wollen, dann schaffen wir es. Was sind schon zwei Stunden Entfernung, wenn man weiß, wo man sich geborgen fühlt? Scheiße, jetzt wird‘s kitschig.“  
„Egal. Mit dir ist sogar Kitsch schön. Ich liebe dich auch, Basti.“, flüsterte der Hamburger leise und sah seinem Freund dabei tief in die Augen. „Aber dass mal eins klar ist. Die echte Reeperbahn und sonstige Flirtmeilen zeige ich dir jetzt ganz sicher nicht mehr.“  
„Danke, ich habe auch keinen Bedarf. Und jetzt haben wir genug geredet.“  
Mit diesen Worten zog Sebastian Alexander in einen langen Kuss, bei dem sie beide wussten, dass es mit Sicherheit nicht der letzte war.


End file.
